Alpha Btch
by LadyofLemons
Summary: on hiatus waiting rewrite. Kagome is alpha female and it's time for her to take a mate for the safety of the pack. Will Inu and Sessh be able to put aside their differences to have the woman they both want or will their fighting tear the pack apart? inu/kag/sessh
1. Little Bitch

Notes:

I very much appreciate all comments Kudos and Bookmarks feel free to offer suggestions and ideas I am totally open to both thanks so much for giving my little fic a chance.

Alpha Bitch

Chapter 1

"WIND SCAR," a dog demon hanyou dressed in red yelled. He swung his giant fang sword down and through his opponent. He landed crouched on the ground his long white hair in disarray around him, his white puppy ears swiveled from side to side trying to pick up any sound of another opponent. His claw tipped toes dug into the pebbly dirt under his bare feet.

The poor black-haired woman who was standing in the road pointing her drawn bow where the demon had been just moments before, was covered in the guts of a particularly nasty bug demon.

"AHH, SERIOUSLY YASHA?! DID YOU HAVE TO EXPLODE THE DAMN THING? These were my last clean cloths. You better start sniffing out a hot spring because I need a bath, Buster. There's no way I am going any longer than absolutely necessary covered in demon bug guts," Kagome said while glaring at her half dog demon best friend. She held her arms out from her sides as green slime dripped off her. _Gross_. The slime dripped from her formerly blue t-shirt and black jeans, it created a pool at her feet thoroughly soaking her sneakers and socks.

"Feh, I'll go find you a fucking hot spring Wench just stay here and try not to get into too much trouble. Don't go letting yourself get kidnapped or nothing." Inuyasha replied. He chuckled at his own joke. He sheathed his sword at his waist, and took off into the woods in search of said hot spring.

He knew there was one not too far from the Pack's current location. Hell, he had planned on stopping there for the night anyway. Not that he would ever admit it. He had been able to smell it for at least the past 20 minutes.

Really, he hadn't meant to cover Kagome in demon guts, but he didn't really regret it either.

He loved it when she got pissed at him. Her eyes would get darker. Her breasts bounced in time with her breathe. She had the sassiest mouth ever. Her scent would get a spicy note to it and it just did it for him. It turned him on, made his cock rock hard.

_Fuck am I a glutton for punishment, _Inuyasha thought. He reached down and adjusted his cock in his hakama.

Even better, he knew she would be taking an extra long bath in a hot spring tonight. Which meant maybe, just maybe, he would get to watch her for a while. He smiled to himself one fang peaking over his bottom lip.

He decided to go hunting after he scouted for danger and let the others know where they were going to stay for the night. Fresh food would likely chear Kagome up.

Inuyasha ran back to the Pack and told them what he had found. Then he went off to hunt something up for everyone to eat. He knew Kagome didn't understand what he was doing every time he went hunting, he was trying to prove to her that he could provide, that he would be a good mate. But Inuyasha was worried he might have fucked everything up with the young Miko. Too many times had he gone to Kikyo, and Kagome just didn't seem to understand that he only did it out of obligation.

He didn't love Kikyo and he had decided to tell her just where to shove her plan of dragging him to hell with her. Yes, tonight he would tell Kagome the truth and the next chance he got he was going to tell that dead bitch to go to hell on her own. Kagome was his best friend and he was finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. Hopefully she would be ready as well.

Sesshomaru had been following the group for some time. He kept his little pack within a few miles of his brother's. He had found himself nearly obsessed with his foul-mouthed half brother's bitch. Why Inuyasha hadn't marked and mated the feisty female truly confused him. If he had such a bitch she would have been mated, marked, and pupped by now.

Hell, it took everything in him not to steal away with the woman each time he spied on her. His beast was very vocal about wanting the little one. Constantly whining and growling about how he wanted his mate.

_**Mate. Mine. Take bitch,**_ the beast whined. Sesshomaru sighed it never failed if he was around the Miko the beast came to tell him what he wanted.

How Inuyasha could restrain himself around her smell was starting to make Sesshomaru think maybe his brother had more self-control than anyone ever realized.

Sesshomaru knew she had to smell even better when she was in heat. He knew the whelp must have experienced the scent of her heat several times in their travels. He himself had caught small whiffs of it from time to time. It drove his beast to distraction. The image of the female round and full of pups came to his mind. It made his beast growl possessively. He would have his female and soon.

The rest of the pack found the camping site Inuyasha had mentioned. Sango sent Kagome off to clean up, she knew the longer those guts dried the harder it would be to get them off her body and out of her hair. Sango also knew that Kagome was about at the end of her rope from the day. Getting covered in entrails always turned her mood sour, not that the slayer blamed her friend.

Kagome didn't even want to think about how she was going to get the bug guts out of her clothes and shoes.

_Ahh, stupid, selfish, impulsive Inuyasha! Why did he have to use Wind Scar and explode the damn thing all over me?_

She gave her kit a kiss on the top of his head and headed to the hot spring. Her whole body hurt and all she wanted to do was get clean and soak till her muscles relaxed.

Relieved to not have to suffer being covered in slime for much longer Kagome set her bag down at the edge of the hot spring and started to get undressed all the while contemplating her abysmal love life.

_Each time Yasha ran after that stupid undead bitch it felt like another sliver of my heart was being carved away. How long can I go on letting him slice pieces off of me? How long could I live with my heart bleeding so badly? Then there was his conceited arrogant asshole of a brother. Why did the most dangerous being around have to get me wet with just a thought? I have even had a few dirty dreams about him. Several times Yasha had nearly caught me touching myself to thoughts of him or his brother or sometimes my imagination ran completely away with me and I dreamt of both of them. Like that could ever happen_. She snorted at her own silly thoughts._ A girl can dream though can't she. _Kagome giggled the two brothers would be scandalized if they knew just what kind of hentai thoughts go through her head on a regular basis.

Slowly the woman walked into the spring her dirty clothes in hand she hoped soaking them would help get the nastiness out of her clothing. She let the warm water soothe her aching muscles and start to loosen all the nastiness still stuck to her body. She sank into the water till only her nose and top of her head were visible. She just let her clothes float around the pool.

_What am I going to do? Yasha was my first love, I still love him. But I don't think I can hold out much longer with him going to that dead clay pot. And I should definitely know better than to think I had any chance with the perfect Daiyōkai. Maybe just maybe I should take Kouga up on his offer. He always calls me his woman. I like him well enough, he never betrayed me, he didn't run after a dead woman. I knew where I stood with Kouga. But would I really be happy with him? I would be a second mate, would that be enough for me?_

As Kagome sat there thinking about her prospects she didn't realize that she was being watched by not one but two sets of golden eyes.

Inuyasha crouched in the bushes, he knew his brother was watching her on the other side of the spring. He had been following them for the past several weeks, he had even taken care of a few threats to the pack before Inuyasha had gotten a chance to. But he couldn't figure out why his half-brother was hanging around. Why he seemed so focused on Kagome. He decided it was time to confront his brother about it.

Slowly he approached the daiyōkai, making sure the woman they were both watching did not notice. His ears twitched on top of his head straining to catch any sound out of place.

"Why have you been following us?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. His voice was low and threatening.

"I intend to have her. She will be this Sesshomaru's mate. She intrigues me, brother." Sesshomaru stood there as cold and unmoving as always. The wind ruffled his white silk haori and hakama, it lifted his silver-white hair so it caught the moonlight. His facial marking stood out in sharp relief.

"She's mine Sesshomaru, you can't have her. You have everything else. You can't steal her." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and his hands fisted at his sides, his claws dug into his palms.

"This Sesshomaru thinks he can and will have her little brother. You haven't marked her yet. You have hurt her too many times. She is past the point of forgiveness Pup, she needs a real alpha to help her lead the pack. Not some beta who chooses the dead over her time and again. The other members of your pack are already mated, the alpha bitch should have been first, you know that. Why have you not mated, marked, and pupped her? It's her right as the alpha bitch. You're not doing your duty Inuyasha. And as head of our family, it's up to me to make sure you meet your responsibilities. So the bitch will be this Sesshomaru's."

"You don't know anything I love Kagome, not Kikyo. Yeah, you don't think I fucking know that. But she isn't Inu. And I am not just going to hand her over. She doesn't understand pack law. She doesn't even understand that she is the leader. Besides she wasn't ready and neither was I. I really don't see how any of this is your business Sesshomaru. " Blood started to drip from his palms to fall to the forest floor.

"How long has she been the alpha bitch and never once have you tried to explain to her?"

"She's human, you hate humans. She would be freaked out, she doesn't have those instincts and you know it." Inuyasha's voice was getting louder with each word.

"You are doing her a great disservice, little brother. She needs a mate. If you do not tell her then this Sesshomaru will. One moon cycle little brother no more." With those parting words, Sesshomaru walked away into the night leaving Inuyasha to stare after him wondering if he was right. Inuyasha knew he hurt her many many times before but was he hurting her with his inaction?

Kagome narrowed her eyes but tried her best to ignore what she had overheard.

_I will make Yasha explain it tonight. What did Sesshomaru mean? Why does it matter to him? _Kagome sighed, she finished washing and started trying to get the bug guts out of her clothes, after all, she didn't have very many anymore, she was on this side of the well for good now. There was no going back. They had defeated Naraku and the jewel was whole it had gone back into her body and the powers had absorbed into hers.

She would demand answers later, for now, she was going to wash her clothes and relax. She finished getting dressed and made her way back to camp after a small stop at the stream to fill the water bottles. She looked around the camp and saw that a fire was going as well as a few rabbits already cooking over the flames.

Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku and thanked them for getting dinner started. She tossed her clothes over a bush not too far away hoping they would dry by morning. Kagome picked up Shippo and sat next to her best friend.

"I thought I sensed Sesshomaru while I was bathing." She looked over at her dog eared friend. "Please Yasha, I know something is going on. I have sensed him a few times the past few weeks, just tell me already. Why has he been around so often?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted at her. His ears flattened to his head. He wasn't ready to go there but he knew she wouldn't let this one go. One way or another they would end up talking about it.

Kagome leaned into her favorite hanyou and rubbed his soft puppy ears, "What did he want Yasha?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply, "I will tell you later Wench. For now, let's eat and get some rest ok?" Ear ribs were his weakness he loved them. No matter how much he might grumble and complain about her obsession with his ears he adored it when she gave him ear rubs.

Kagome sighed and nodded. He wouldn't tell her until he was ready to.

So dinner was eaten and everyone else got settled down for bed. Sango and Miroku sat by the fire talking softly Shippo was sleeping in his mother's sleeping bag when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back. He hadn't done that for some time and she felt hope soaring that maybe he wasn't lost to her.

Inuyasha ran for a few minutes before he jumped up into a tree and putting her in his lap facing away from him. His nose went to the curve of her neck and he inhaled deeply. He held it for a moment then released it with a sigh.

"Gome, first before I get into what my asshole of a half brother wanted, I need to talk to you about Kikyo. And please just let me get it all out. I don't love Kikyo. I don't want her. I haven't wanted her for a long long time. I have only ever gone to her because I promised I would. I..I am not going to let her drag me to hell. There's too much for me here." He hugged the small woman tightly to his chest and took a deep shaky breath. "What I needed to tell you before I explain why Sesshomaru was here is I love you Gome. I want you. But there are a few things I have to explain to you about inuyōkai."

She tried to turn in his arms to look at him but he just held her tighter and wouldn't let her turn.

"Ok so, I love you Kagome. Now I have to get into what the ice prince said earlier. So you know you're alpha female of our pack right?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded her head. When she had decided to stay here in the feudal era she had researched a lot about dog and wolf packs thinking it would only make her job easier.

It's hard dealing with instinct driven demons all day long when you had no idea why they did what they did. So she had studied and thought she had a good idea as to typical wolf and wild dog pack structure.

Inuyasha continued "Did you know our pack doesn't currently have a real alpha male? That's what Sesshomaru and I fight over. It's not the sword, it's for the position in the pack. And you."

"Oh… but what do you mean me?" Kagome felt her cheeks heat at the implications.

"Usually a mated pair of alphas lead the pack Kagome. And Sesshomaru has decided to push the issue. We both want you. We both want to be your mate Kagome."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN INUYASHA? Since when the hell does he want me? Since when do you want me? I am a human. I don't understand. What are you asking me?" Kagome panted, her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. _What did this all mean?_

"You are going to have to pick Kagome. You're going to have to pick between the two of us." He tightened his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair.

Now she was pissed. How dare those two arrogant dogs tell her she had to choose! What if she didn't want either of them? What if she couldn't choose between them? What if she wanted someone else entirely? They did not get to choose for her!

"What the fuck! Who the hell do you two think you are? You don't get to make me take a mate. You don't get to make me choose! What if I don't want either one of you? Put me on the ground Inuyasha."

He nodded once picked her up bridal style and jumped down, he set her on her feet. His ears flattened to the top of his head and his hands went into the sleeves of his fire rat robes.

"SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and yelled. Inuyasha's ears went up and swiveled around trying to catch any sound from the forest.

"OI WENCH! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?" Inuyasha's hand went to the grip of his sword.

"Yeah well you suck at explaining and I want to hear it from him. No we are gonna have this whole thing out in the open right now. I don't believe he sees me as anything but a filthy human. Besides, why would he want to be a part of our pack? It just doesn't make any sense to me?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

And suddenly he was there all white and red silk standing in front of her. As perfect as ever, long silver hair untangled shining in the moonlight. What surprised her most is he had a slight smirk. The daiyōkai never seemed to show emotion.

"Why have you required this Sesshomaru's presence, Little Bitch?" Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and looked down at her.

She heard Inuyasha suck in a breathe. He took several steps back.0

_Oh, fuck he really shouldn't have said that. Well, I guess I get to see her tear him a new asshole. _Inuyasha thought.

Now she was shaking with fury, fists clenched at her sides. Her powers started to swirl around her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE A BITCH OR WENCH OR ANY OTHER NASTY NAME YOU WANT TO CALL ME. I HAVE A NAME. IT'S KAGOME. KA. GO. ME! You better fucking learn it Lord Fluffy because this little bitch doesn't answer to anything but her name." She got right up in his face, she pointed her little finger at him her other hand firmly planted on her hip.

Sesshomaru smirked again, he quite liked the bitch's fire very few ever stood up to him but she always had. "But that is what you are little one you are the alpha bitch of this pack. You're strong feisty sassy infuriating and I want you for my mate." He leaned down into her putting his face next to hers he let his words warm her ear.

She could feel herself blushing and shook her head. "But why? I don't understand where any of this is coming from. You have never shown any interest before other than trying to kill me a few times and saving me a few others and I am with Inuyasha, well kinda… Not only that any children we would have would be hanyou. You hate hanyou."

"That is where you are wrong, Little Bitch. I have shown you my intentions several times, nearly since the beginning. As for my brother, it seems he may have left something out. Or perhaps he does not know of the precedent. I am not asking you to pick between us, you would refuse to do that. I wish to share you with him. Our pack would be much stronger if we stopped this pretense of being two separate packs, we aren't and never have been. It's time to bring our pack together."

"Let me get this right you want your little merry band of misfits to join ours? Not only that but you want to share me with Inuyasha? Is that what you're telling me?" Kagome stood there in shock.

"Hn." Was his only response.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Is this what you want? You want to share, with your brother?"

His face turned as red as the firerat robes he always wore. He shrugged, "Yeah I think I do. It would give our pack more strength. It would keep all of the members safer. I just never thought that's what he would want. It's an inu thing. It's pretty rare to share mates, but not unheard of, and to be completely honest the idea of you being with him, and me watching. That turns me the fuck on. Come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in flush to his body.

That's when she got to feel just how much Inuyasha seemed to like the idea. His cock was at full attention and pressed into her stomach.

"Hmm, I guess you do like the idea. But can you two get along well enough for that to work? I won't do it if it's going to be nothing but a pissing contest between the two of you." Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Sesshomaru smirked at her again. "Let us combine the pack and prove to you just how good at sharing inuyōkai can be. Would you be willing to do that Little Bitch, give us a chance to prove just what we could be together?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, we can try that but I make no promises."

_And that's how this crazy relationship started. I am still not sure what made me agree to give it a shot but I planned to make the most of it while I can._


	2. Dogs and Wolves

Notes: As always please comment and review it just helps me get better I love all of my readers and I hope you enjoy the newly rewritten story!

Chapter 2

Tail between your legs

Kagome was woken up the next morning by the happy screeching of a young girl and a fox kit. Groaning as she sat up, she seriously contemplated taking a morning soak in the hot spring to relax her tense muscles.

All night her head spun in circles as she tried to come to terms with the entire thing. After Sesshomaru suggested that they join the packs to prove that he and Inuyasha could, in fact, work together for the well being of everyone. He had gone off to collect Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to explain the entire thing to the other members of the pack.

Inuyasha and Kagome had sat down and talked about Kikyo and how he had a long way to go to get her complete trust back and if he wanted this thing to work he was going to have to tell Kikyo to give Kagome's soul back. She simply could not keep going without her full soul. It hurt more than she ever told anyone. It was a constant drain on her Reiki and ki. It was a major factor in why she was too weak to help protect the pack as she should.

Kagome had laid her soul out bare for Inuyasha. She told him all of her hopes, dreams, and fears, both from the past and for the future. She told him that the idea of mating both of them very much intrigued her. She admitted she had always been sexually attracted to them both.

Inuyasha had laughed at that and admitted they both knew, they could smell it...he also suggested she ask Sesshomaru why he still came around to fight because they hadn't been fighting about the sword in a very long time.

That made Kagome sit up from her spot leaning against his chest to look him in the eye.

"I will do that."

"Please just give us a real chance. Give us time, please?" Inuyasha whimpered and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"I will, Yasha. But you have to work at it too. You both do. But I will give you both a chance."

Somehow Kagome managed to drag her tired sore body out of her sleeping bag and looked around the camp. Sango had started breakfast, Miroku was watching his wife intently. Rin and Shippo were playing. Ah-Un was grazing not far away from the children. Jaken was also keeping an eye on them as they chased each other around. She searched for the two inuyoukai that were on her thoughts the most, but found that they were gone.

"Well, that explains why he let me sleep in." Kagome murmured to herself. "Morning guys! I see our newest additions have arrived. Where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Ah, good morning Lady Kagome. I do believe the Inu brothers went off to talk." Miroku replied. His hand drifted to Sango's bottom.

Sango punched him right in the nose. "Hentai! Breakfast is nearly done Kagome if you want to take a quick bath. You should have time." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome nodded after greeting the rest of the now extended pack. Somethings never change and Miroku coping a feel was one of those things.

She grabbed her big yellow bag and hoped that her clothes were dry after having to wash them the day before. She had hung them on a bush near the edge of camp and had hoped they would be at least dry enough to wear today. But when she reached them she found they were still too wet to wear.

"Fucking Inuyasha and big ass bug demons!" She ranted to herself. "I guess I will just have to find my next cleanest set. This is not my Kami damned week." Kagome shouldered her backpack and stomped off in the direction of the hot spring.

Mumbling about dogs, newspapers, obedience classes, and whistles Kagome entered the clearing where the hot spring was. The site before her tore her mind away from her internal ranting. Sesshomaru was in the hot spring swimming from one side to the other under the water. And he was naked. Kagome's mind turned to mush. He resurfaced and walked toward her where she was standing at the edge of the pool.

_Fuck is he just lickable._

Her eyes locked on the daiyôuki, took him in. Her gaze roamed his naked body, there were sets of stripes at his wrists and hips the water prevented her from seeing his bottom half. But she gazed at his broad strong shoulders and well-muscled arms that could wield a sword for hours. His chest was defined and carried scars from many past battles. His left arm had a scar wrapped around his upper bicep where Inuyasha had severed the limb so long ago. His hair was up in a messy bun on the top of his head, the lack of silver-white hair made his body stand out more as if all that hair hid some of his perfection.

Slowly Kagome took off first her haori then her hakama she folded her clothes and put them in a neat pile next to her bag and she then pulled out her bathing supplies. She was just getting into the hot spring when Inuyasha came into the clearing.

Kagome decided that this was the perfect time to see just what the Inu brothers could do for her, how well they shared. She wasn't ready for them to mate her yet but now was a good time as any to test out their ability to share. Kagome giggled lightly under her breath.

"Would you like some help bathing Little Bitch?" Sesshomaru finally spoke. His golden eyes roamed her naked form. He let his gaze linger on her firm pert breasts her nipples were pink and had hardened in the cool morning air. The steam gathered in her hair and on the thatch of curls at the apex of her legs.

"I think I could use a little help. I am not sure I managed to get completely clean last night." She smirked at Inuyasha. "Do you plan on helping as well Inu? Since you're the reason I got so dirty yesterday? The two of you always seem to forget that I don't have magic clothes mine get ruined and stay ruined," She smiled at them.

" Yeah, Wench I think I will help. As far as your clothes I wouldn't mind you going around naked so I don't really care if your clothes get ruined, " Inuyasha said and leered at her naked form. He began to remove his red fire rats robes. First his haori and then his hakama. He did not fold them, he left them in a heap on the ground wherever they landed.

Kagome had never seen him completely naked. Well except that one time in the future when the shower freaked him out. But she had been too distracted by the fact he ran screaming into her room to really appreciate the site. This time she took her time and watched as his strong clawed hands untied his clothing. She found herself unable to tear her gaze from his body. He was shorter than his brother. He was also broader, less lean, more bulk.

Inuyasha's arms were thickly muscled, his hands calloused from wielding his sword and fighting with his claws. His chest and stomach were toned and muscled without being over defined. He had strong long legs, after all, he ran for miles often carrying her on his back. But what truly caught her attention was his cock. As she had watched him undress he had grown hard and it stood erect and proud away from his body. The site alone made her whimper and bite her bottom lip. It made things low in her belly clench and contract. She felt a blush creep up her face and across her breasts.

Clawed hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her back into a hard chest. Looking behind her she saw that it was Sesshomaru, he leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe. He kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder. He bit her shoulder blade gently and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Are you ready to get clean Little Bitch?" Sesshomaru growled in her ear. "Dunk under and get your hair wet, we will take care of you." He released her hips and let her drunk under the water. Once she resurfaced he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him chest to chest. He sat at the edge of the pool.

Inuyasha came up behind her armed with her bathing supplies which he set within reach, on a nearby rock. He opened the bottle of shampoo and started to work the strawberry scented liquid through her tresses. The feel of his claws massaging her scalp had her eyes closed and head falling back on to his shoulder.

"That feels so good," Kagome said, the attention was making her slightly breathless. Kagome couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

As Inuyasha washed her hair and massaged her scalp with his long fingers and carefully used his claws to comb the shampoo through her hair.

Sesshomaru whose lap she was straddling started to wash the front of her body. He used her bath poof and a vanilla body wash that she was nearly out of. She would have to see if she couldn't find a way to make a similar smelling soap, but she couldn't dwell on that at the moment, not with these two sexy as hell males paying so much attention to her body.

"Now I know why you always smell so sweet and edible, " said the fearsome Lord of the West. He licked her neck from shoulder to her ear, as he ran the bathpoof over her arms stomach and breasts.

"Mm, you should smell her when she's in heat. It's both the best and worst thing ever. Though I suppose now I won't have to keep such a tight leash on myself. There all done, dunk Gome." Kagome dunked under the water and ran her fingers through her hair working out the shampoo.

When she came up she found herself in Inuyasha's arms instead of Sesshomaru's. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. He ground his erection into her stomach. It made her face flush and a small groan escaped her throat.

_Kami, what they do to me!_

Sesshomaru started to work a generous amount of her strawberry conditioner through her hair. Like Inuyasha had done, he gently used his claws and strong fingers to comb and massage her hair and scalp. She was in heaven.

Inuyasha's hand went to her breast and he gave it a light squeeze then he ran his thumb over her nipple. The sensation caused her breath to hitch in her throat and her head to fall back on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She exposed her throat to the two dog demons.

She felt more than heard them growl. Soon both males were licking and biting and kissing her neck Inuyasha on one side Sesshomaru on the other. One hand went to Inuyasha's hair and the other went to Sesshomaru's.

"Kami, Kags I love it when you make those sounds. All I can think of is making you make more of them." Inuyasha said as he leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the now hard peak of her rosy pink nipple.

"Rinse your hair little one we should be getting back to the rest of the pack. We don't want anyone to come looking for you."

"We have been here for longer then I meant to be," Kagome whispered. With the hand that was tangled in Inuyasha's hair, she brought him up off her breast and kissed his lips it was a soft chaste kiss. Kagome dunked under the water to rinse her hair out.

When she came up for air she found the brothers glaring at each other. She didn't know what happened between the two but she was not in the mood to referee.

"Ok what now I was under the water for less than a minute and that's all it took for the two of you to be at each other again?!" Kagome fumed. "Well since the two of you chose to make what was a nice bath no longer nice. I am going to go back to camp before Sango starts looking for me. Take your time coming back."

Kagome climbed from the spring and hurriedly put on her previously discarded Miko clothing. She really did hate these damned things all it did was remind her of that bitch Kikyo and Inuyasha running after her. It was just a constant reminder that she wasn't as good as her former incarnation. First chance she got she was replacing them with something not so white and red.

Kagome hurried back to the relative safety of the rest of the pack. When she got back to camp the children were still playing and the adults had packed up the rest of camp. They were only waiting for the two other members to join them before heading out.

Kagome sat down next to her adopted sister. "Can I talk to you later Sango? In private?"

"Does this have anything to do with Lord Sesshomaru showing up with his entourage?" The older woman looked at her sister with mischief in her eyes.

Kagome blushed from head to toe, "Yeah something like that."

Sesshomaru walked into camp fully dressed and his hair flowing freely around him once more. He walked over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "eat and get ready, Little Bitch. Once Inuyasha returns we leave."

She nodded her head and tried to busy herself by pulling out her brush and a couple of hair ties. She brushed out her hair and parted it down the middle then she decided to be a little silly today and put her hair up in braided pigtails. The children saw her fixing her hair and came over to investigate.

"Would you like for me to do your hair Rin-chan?" Kagome smiled at the girl and patted the ground between her open legs. Rin sat down and Kagome brushed her hair out. It was truly tangled something awful she then decided to braid Rinse hair as well, less of a chance that it would just get tangled up again. After all not everyone has magic hair that never seemed to tangle or snag on anything. Soon after Kagome finished Rin's hair, Inuyasha returned to the group.

The pack set out shortly after he returned. The Brothers took up the front followed by the children and Jaken on Ah-Un then came Sango and Kagome, Miroku brought up the rear.

After a few hours of nearly silent traveling, Kagome looked at the woman they side and said, "Can they hear us?"

Sango thought for a moment or two and nodded, "Yes they can hear us why don't you try putting up a soundproof barrier? You've been practicing them haven't you?"

"Yeah I have been, let me try." Kagome focused on the feel of her Reiki and called it forward till it formed a soft pink glowing sphere that had the two women inside of it.

"So dear sister, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… umm… Sesshomaru and Inuyasha want me to consider mating them both. I am not really sure how it would all work. Would they be mated to each other as well or just to me? Do we always share private time? Would I ever have one on one with each? How... How are babies going to work? What about Sesshomaru's title and lands? I don't know if I can be a proper lady. I am so overwhelmed and I need you to tell me everything you know about Inu mating." Kagome babbled out.

"Wow, well that is a major development. So I guess Sesshomaru bringing his pack to ours is the first step, inu live in family packs. By rights, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should have always been in the same pack. It's highly unusual for siblings to have such bad blood with one another," Sango said deep in thought.

"Yeah Yasha said something like that last night that they hadn't been fighting about the sword in a long time but for a place in the pack," Kagome said softly.

"That makes sense they are both strong males which doesn't help the competitive relationship they have. Also, you're alpha female so you were supposed to pick your mate first. Some inu lines are matriarchal the females run the packs. And I am pretty sure that the white inu line is one of those. As for the more personal questions you will have to sit down and talk it out with them. I can't answer how your sex life is going to be or how or if you'll choose to divide how to have children, " Sango said.

"You know if I could get them to work together better it would be so much easier. Everything seemed to be going fine at the hot spring this morning but after I rinsed the conditioner from my hair they were glaring at each other. I don't even know what happened."Kagome sighed unhappily.

"Well, that was probably them fighting over who got to play first so to speak." Sango giggled and blushed.

"So wait you mean they were deciding who got to do what?" Kagome said indignantly.

Sango nodded her head, "Yup most likely."

"I really need to get those two to use their words." Kagome sighed and then tensed and pulled down the barrier. She ran to the brothers and put a hand on each of them.

"Inuyasha, it's just Kouga. You can't hurt him. Please don't hurt him he is just a friend." Kagome said quickly. The end of that was directed at Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha, she very much feared for her friend's life with the Daiyôuki.

The brothers both unsheathed their swords and waited for the wolf prince to show up.

With a cloud of dust Kouga showed up skidding to a hault right in front of Kagome. He grabbed her up and hugged her to him.

"How's my woman doing? Has dog breath been taking care of you as he should be?" Kouga smiled down on Kagome.

Twin growls filled the air. When Kouga raised his head he saw both inu brothers vibrating with anger and ready to attack but were unable to since Kagome was in the way.

"So what's this Kags you managed to ensnare another canine demon huh?" Kouga laughed and released her.

"You dare suggest that the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru would stoop so low as to want a human wench like that one?" Jaken scoffed. An unseen kick sent Jaken flying high into the air and far from the rest of the pack.

"Wolf prince I suggest you not attempt such a foolhardy thing again. Kagome has agreed to a dual mating bond between the three of us. And you are not invited." Sesshomaru said as he picked Kouga up by the throat and stared him down. Sesshomaru's claws started to glow green and Kagome freaked out.

Kagome quickly intercepted the pair throwing her weight onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Please, Maru please don't hurt him. Kouga is nothing more than a friend. This is just a game to him he has a mate who he loves."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded and put the wolf down.

Kouga puffed his chest out and turned to Kagome. "You let me know if the mutt brothers ever do anything to displease you Kags. All you have to do is say the word and I will whisk you off to our pack. I know Ayame wouldn't mind a little help keeping us all in line."

"Fuck off, wolf boy, Gome's ours and she won't ever be yours so go take a flea bath and get out of our hair!" Inuyasha said.

Kouga turned and gave the group a huge smile before kissing Kagome and running off.

"Miko! What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru quickly closed the distance between them and took her by the arm.

"Don't worry about it brother. Kagome hasn't ever wanted Kouga it's just a game he plays." Inuyasha huffed. He wasn't sure why he was explaining the wolf's behavior to his brother but he supposed it was a start.

"That's right Maru. Kouga is like a pervy brother. I have never nor will I ever want him as a mate." Kagome smiled up at the demon lord hoping to ease some of the tension.

Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. "What was it you called this Sesshomaru?"

"Well Sesshomaru is quite a long name and you both gave me nicknames so you get one too. I am still trying to figure it out. Do you like it?" Kagome giggled. She was sure she could find a nickname that annoyed him as much as "little bitch" annoyed her.

With his face still buried in her hair and neck, Sesshomaru whispered, "You can call me anything you want little bitch as long as you call me yours." He gently bit at her neck which made her knees go weak.

_Oh Kami, if this is how they affect me separately how will I be able to handle both at once?_


	3. Old Dogs New Tricks

Notes: I hope once more everyone enjoys this newly edited chapter please read and review and favorite. I love the feedback!

Chapter 3

Old Dogs New Tricks

The pack stopped early again that night. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went hunting, the pack needed fresh meat. Miroku and Shippo went to a nearby stream to refill everyone's water containers. Sango and Kagome went about setting up camp and Rin and Jaken, who had finally rejoined the pack, several hours after being kicked off into the distance, started collecting firewood.

It didn't take long before the camp was set up and a large stack of firewood was gathered. Jaken tended to Ah-un which consisted of removing his muzzles and saddle. The two-headed dragon could pretty much take care of himself. After all who wanted to mess with a two-headed youkai thunder dragon. Kirara just curled up in her kitten form and fell asleep.

After much playing, a few splashes, and a bit of scolding Miroku and Shippo returned with the water. Kagome started to make a simple stew that she could add the meat to later, they would eat that for breakfast. They would cook some of what was caught for dinner tonight. It didn't take long before both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned with several rabbits each already skinned ready to go over the fire.

"Thanks, guys. Ok let me get this all cooking and we need to talk some things out, " Kagome said as she reached out to take the rabbits from both of them.

"I will take care of that Kagome, " Sango said. She stood and took the rabbits from the males so quickly that Kagome was left standing there her arm still out for a moment. "You guys have a lot to talk about and I know it's going to eat you till you get answers. So, go get them." Sango nodded at the two males.

"Ok if you are sure. We really do have a lot to talk about." So instead of taking the rabbits which Sango was already seasoning and getting ready to cook Kagome took the hands of her mates to be and lead them into the forest and away from camp.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha's nerves got the better of him and he pulled away. "Kags we are far enough away now." He sat on the forest floor and pulled her into his lap. "So what do you want to talk about? I know you have half a million questions flying around in that brain of yours. So tell us what you're worried about." He nuzzled his nose into the hair at the base of her neck.

Sesshomaru sat down next to his half brother and grabbed Kagome's legs, feeling the need to be close to her as she asked her questions. He put them in his lap and began tracing circles on her ankles and calves. He loved that such a simple touch brought on the scent of her arousal.

"Ok first I need to know why, why me, why now?" She whispered she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear their reasons. What if they didn't love her? What if neither wanted her for more than a womb and a bed warmer? She didn't really think that was the case but she still feared it.

She had spent years pining for Inuyasha, he was her first love and he would always have a place in her heart. She was fairly sure his feelings for her were real even if she couldn't try to guess the depth of them. But what about the stoic inuyoukai lord? He had never shown interest before.

"Well, I need both of you to answer those questions I can't continue unless you do," Kagome said she stared down at her hands that were clenched in her lap. Her heart was racing she felt as if her whole future rested in how they answered her, and truthfully, it did.

"Oi, Wench you should know by now that I love you. For a while, I was confused if it was all because of Kikyo but now I know it's just you. I was going to wait till this whole thing with her was dealt with but a certain impatient bastard made it so I couldn't wait anymore." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and hugged her to him.

"Hm, " Sesshomaru added. He didn't think he was ready to tell her everything he felt for her. He had never been one to openly express his feelings and doing so even to the woman he wanted as his mate would take time to get used to.

The noncommittal sound made Kagome's head snapped up. "Oh no, Lord Fluffy you are going to explain yourself. That's an order from your alpha." Kagome smirked at the daiyoukai whose only response was the raising of one slender eyebrow. Ok so maybe that was pushing it a little but Kagome was going to stand her ground.

"Ok, guys I need to know that this is about more than making the pack strong or just sexual attraction. This is what you get picking me I am human that means I need to love you and I need you to love me." Kagome shrugged. _There I said it. _Kagome waited with bated breath.

Sesshomaru grabbed her around her middle and put her firmly in his lap turning her around so her legs were over Inuyasha's lap instead of his own.

_Mate is sad, comfort bitch._ Sesshomaru's beast always did like to come out and play with the little Miko. But he agreed he needed to comfort the small human woman.

"You are mine that's all you need to know, " he said gruffly.

"That's not gonna be enough oh great lord." Kagome reached up and rubbed his ear. _If it worked on Inuyasha maybe it would work on him also._

Sesshomaru's eyes swirled golden and red. It was like looking into a sunrise. The colors swirled and blended. It made Kagome's breath hitch. He growled.

"You still need to say the words I am afraid. Remember I am just a weak human I need to hear the words growling won't cut it."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ok little bitch, do you remember the first real interaction we had? In my father's tomb when you so stupidly defied me?"

"Aw, yeah kinda hard to forget nearly being melted into a puddle of goo by a 50 feet dog, " Kagome looked into his eyes waiting for more.

"I wasn't trying to kill you little bitch. I needed to see if my poison would harm you. At the time I was barely in control. All my beast wanted was to steal you away from the whelp. I had hoped you weren't a good fit, that if he saw you fearing us he would give up the idea. But you didn't have a scratch on you. And you just stood back up and screamed at me." Sesshomaru chuckled. "You are far from weak little bitch. So very very far from weak."

Kagome sighed she really didn't think she would get much more out of him so she decided to move on to other questions.

"Ok so how are we going to deal with getting pregnant? Are you guys going to take turns or will it fate decides kind of issue?" Kagome was surprised to find that neither idea really bothered her she had always wanted to have a few kids.

"I am good with whatever you want Kags. It doesn't matter to me either way. Actually to tell the complete truth the idea of pups scares the crap out of me, " Inuyasha admitted. The idea that he could leave his mate and pups so vulnerable if the same were to happen to him as happened to his father, terrified him. The idea of leaving Kagome by herself with a part-demon child to care for, to protect with no help tore at him.

"Hn, I, on the other hand, will need an heir. Or I will have to name Inuyasha heir. And then we will both need one. Though if I do that I suppose we could truly let fate decide on the pups. I suppose that will need more thought, " Sesshomaru said. The image that brought to mind her heavy with his child made his cock swell and he tried to discreetly adjust himself. The potent aroma of his brother's arousal told him that the hanyou enjoyed the visual as well. Despite his reticence about being a father.

"Ok, will we always do everything all three of us? Or do I get alone time with each of you?" Kagome asked this may have been the biggest question. She knew she loved Inuyasha and knew she could come to love Sesshomaru if he could just keep opening up little by little to her. But she also knew she would have to have a private relationship with each separately from their group relationship.

"Of course you will I won't let Ice Prince monopolize all your time, " Inuyasha ran his fingers up and down her legs the action caused her to shiver, but she wouldn't be distracted.

"Hn, I would never refuse your request Little Bitch. In fact, I can't wait for some private time." Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru's hand threaded through the hair at the nape of Kagome's neck. He gently used his grip to tilt her head up. Their lips met. He licked along her bottom lip then bit gently at it.

"Hn I am afraid you will have to get used to a bit of biting. I am not sure how Inuyasha has stopped himself from marking you in any way he can. But I don't think I will be able to. But don't worry little bitch there will be nothing permanent until you say so," Sesshomaru muttered against her lips. Kagome noticed he started speaking much less formally the more turned on he was, he hadn't done a good job of hiding the very hot erection she was currently sitting on.

"You have no idea how hard it's been Brother," Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her hips pulling her until she was forced onto her hands and knees still face to face with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kneeled behind her between her legs. One hand went up to her breasts while the other moved to the ties of her hakama. Slowly he loosened them until he could get them over the curve of her ass and they pooled at her knees on the ground. As Inuyasha stripped Kagome, Sesshomaru had started a new assault on her mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth tasting her, swirling and dancing across her own tongue till she was breathless and squirming back into Inuyasha's hands.

"I think it's time to start getting her used to certain things that come with having two mates don't you think brother?" Inuyasha chuckled and ran one clawed finger down the cleft of Kagome's ass.

"Wh.. what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

"Shhh, little bitch let us take care of you," Sesshomaru said against her lips. He once more deepened the kiss. One hand went to her hair and tilted her head so he had access to her entire mouth. The intensity of the kiss made her moan and push back into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bit the claws off his fingers and settled down behind her. With his thumbs, he opened her to his view. He gazed on her most intimate of places her lips were wet and glistening with the evidence of her arousal. With a growl, Inuyasha assaulted her diving in licking sucking biting. He never gave her a chance to get used to the sensation. She bucked back into his mouth and Sesshomaru drank down her moans and gasps.

Kagome was quickly getting overwhelmed between the wicked things Inuyasha was doing behind her and the daiyoukai dominating her mouth all she could do if writhe between them and take what they gave her. Inuyasha licked from her clit to her ass. When he reached the tight pucker he paid special attention to it ever so gently licking and caressing the rear entrance. He moved his hand to her weeping pussy and softly rubbed his fingers against her clit, he felt her muscles start to clench.

Sesshomaru felt her tense as his brother played with formerly forbidden places. So he decided to try to distract her, after all, she would need to get used to having that particular entrance played with as well. He bit her bottom lip just hard enough to draw some blood. The momentary pain made her switch her focus from the demon at her backside to the one plundering her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and tasted her own blood on his lips. Sesshomaru's clawed hand when to her hair and he ravaged her mouth. He wanted to taste everything she had to offer but currently, Inuyasha was doing just that so Sesshomaru would have to content himself with learning the sweet taste of her sassy mouth. His tongue swept her mouth caressing her tongue and taking small soft licks to the inside of her cheeks and her palate.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru distracting Kagome was a good thing even a needed thing but he didn't like her attention being drawn from what he was doing he felt he had earned her attention and so he told himself he would get it back.

With that thought in mind, he switched from lapping at her ass to gently sucking on her clit. He gave her clit sweet soft gentle licks and sucks until her knees gave out and he had to adjust his hold on her to keep her on her hands and knees.

One arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her most intimate of places on display for Inuyasha with the other hand he reached around and found her sensitive bundle of nerves he gave it a little pinch which caused Kagome to gasp and buck into the attention.

InuYasha decided that he was done playing with his little mate to be and thrust his tongue as deep into her channel as he could, he pushed in as far as his tongue would go. He was just barely able to feel the barrier that she still possessed despite all the strenuous activities she had to endure over the years.

"Inu...I am gunna..gunna," Kagome said. She panted into Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Shhhh, little bitch let up give it to him. Cum for us Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he watched his brother pleasure their mate to be.

Sesshomaru's demand caused the tension she was feeling that sweet sensation that had been growing in her lower stomach to twist and snap and she was thrown over the edge and into her first climax given by someone else. As she came down from her orgasm the brothers gathered her in their arms and held her close.

"See now Little Bitch we can "work together" just fine, " Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"Come on we should get back to the pack. Can't be gone too long, " Inuyasha broke the afterglow.

"I am hungry and the kids need a bath tonight, " Kagome got up and stretched her arms over her head. The males got up as well. Kagome reached down and pulled up her hakama.

"Pups, " Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome turned to him "huh?"

"Pups, Kagome they are pups," he explained.

"But Rin isn't a demon and Shippo is a kitsune, " Kagome said.

"Yeah but this is an inu pack so they are pups. Get used to it Kags you'll be hearing it a whole load more," Inuyasha pulled her to him and ground the proof of his arousal into her stomach. He took the ties of her hakama from her and quickly knotted them closed.

"Come on you two the pack waits, " Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of Inuyasha's arms. Which caused the half-demon to snarl. That caused Sesshomaru to smirk, "Playtime is over little brother. Come dinner should be ready and the pups will want your attention." Sesshomaru led the two back to camp he was sorry they had to cut playtime short as well but he felt slow was better then too quickly he wanted to build Kagome's trust in them he needed her trust and love just like she needed theirs.

When they returned Kagome saw that Shippo had pulled out his treasured crayons and coloring pages to share with Rin, the site had Kagome's heart caught in her chest. She could have a big family and they would blend the members they had. Rin was her daughter or would be soon. Would Sesshomaru claim Shippo, she knew the little kitsune desperately needed a good male role model. Oh, now she had a whole new set of worries revolving around the males and their fathering abilities. Inuyasha had never taken to Shippo the way she wanted him to. Would he shun all the kids no… pups that weren't his? She figured it would be fairly easy to tell who had fathered each child after all the pups Inu would give her would only be a quarter demon. The pups Sesshomaru gave her would be half surely you would be able to tell the difference? Sango waved and called her name and for the time being, that snapped her out of her internal musings.

The demon brothers took up their respective positions, Inu up on a branch on one side of the camp and Sesshomaru leaning against the trunk near the coloring pups. The more she watched the two the more she realized that Sesshomaru was actually very very paternal he watched the kids playing and coloring nodded or patted ahead every time Rin would show him a new picture, Shippo didn't seem comfortable showing his drawings off.

Sango and Kagome got out bowls and utensils and served dinner to the group. They received thanks from most Inuyasha, however simply grunted and took his bowl of roasted meat. When Kagome went to bring Sessh his he politely declined to say he didn't often eat cooked food and that he had eaten his fill when they had hunted. Once dinner was eaten and cleaned up and a stew started for breakfast in the morning.

Kagome gathered the children and set off to the hot spring she knew was close. She was determined to get Rin's mass of messy hair under control and Shippo's tail really needed some work it looked like the two kids had rolled in a bramble bush. Who knows, they might have done just that.

She got the giggling children stripped and in the water, she let them play for a while as she got out her bathing supplies and a wide-toothed comb. Sango had given it to her, it was made from some kind of bone and was supposed to help keep any hair that was combed by it from getting tangled.

She settled herself in the hot water and called Rin over to her. She decided before trying to wash the girl's hair, it needed to be as tangle-free as she could get it. Kagome focused on removing all the brambles and knots from Rin's hair, she was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru had decided to join the group.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you came to bathe with the pack yah!" Rin squealed excitedly. At Rin's exclamation, Kagome looked up and saw that the Lord of the West was indeed going to join the small group. Rin bounced out of Kagome's hold and over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

"Rin I believe Kagome was trying to fix your hair it's rude to leave like that, " Sesshomaru gently scolded Rin. "Go on now let her finish."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I was starting to feel a little outnumbered here, " Kagome laughed as the kids once again started a splash fight with each other. Kagome sighed and asked Rin to come back over, she wasn't done with her hair. To her surprise, Rin immediately can back and sat down in front of Kagome to get her hair tended. Once the girl was sitting and behaving it doesn't take long for Kagome to finish detangling her hair. She asked Rin to dunk underwater and when she came back up Kagome started to work her own strawberry shampoo through the girl's hair. She muttered to herself about having to find a suitable substitute soon especially with the extra people sharing her meager supplies.

While Kagome tended to Rin, Sesshomaru picked up Shippo and started to work the brambles, stickers, and leaves out of Shippo's fluffy tail with his claws.

Kagome snorted, _Who needed a comb when you had claws._

But it warmed her heart to see Sesshomaru the normally stoic Daiyoukai tending to her son. Her previous worries about Sesshomaru not accepting him as his own started to seem silly, after all, he had adopted a small human girl. Why would a little fox kit be any different?

With one adult helping each of the little ones it didn't take long before both were cleaned and combed and ready for bed. Kagome decided to make her own bath quick she still had to get the kids to bed and she had the feeling they wouldn't go easily they were all wound up. Kagome finished washing and conditioning her hair as the children got dressed once she was done Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close her back to his chest.

"Little Bitch, I need to leave for a few days, there are some things that demand my attention. I will be taking Inuyasha with me." Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck and breathed her scent in deeply. He could tell her heat was coming on and he knew she wasn't ready to mate yet. So he would remove both himself and Inuyasha from the temptation.

Besides, there really were things that needed both his and Inuyasha's attention. He needed to see to her mating gift and he would need Inuyasha for that as well since they planned a dual mating both his own and his brother's fangs would be needed.

"Mmm, well don't be gone too long. When do you plan to go?"

"First light we leave. I would like you to continue on the Edo we shall meet the rest of the pack there once we are finished with our tasks."

"Ok, no problem I will get our pack there safely. Don't you worry," Kagome turned in his arms and put her hand to his cheek gently caressing his stripes. "Let's get back and tell the others ok?"

"Hn," He lifted her up and carried her out of the spring. He set her down by her bag so she could dry off and get dressed.

After dressing and putting away her bathing items Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the running giggling children back to camp.


	4. Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Chapter 4

Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Kagome was woken up by the first rays of the sun as it broke the horizon. She looked around to see if the brothers had left yet and felt her disappointment take hold when she realized they had gone already. She sighed and got up to get the rest of the pack moving. The guys expected them to be waiting in Edo when they got back, and she was going to make sure the pack got there in one piece.

She went about rousing the camp getting first the adults up and then the children. Sango and Miroku asked where the brothers were and Kagome explained as well as she could. Once the stew was eaten and camp packed up they set out for Edo.

The first few days of travel went about as well as could be expected. Kagome ran a tight ship. They would hunt as they walked so each night they had some meat to add to her rapidly depleting stock of rice. But by the time the middle morning of the third day came upon them, the kids were restless. Kagome couldn't let them play as far out without the demon brothers there to keep an ear out. The young ones weren't used to being so cooped up. So they started to whine. And once the kids started to whine everyone's tempers started to thin. And Jaken started telling stories. She originally thought it was to keep the kids entertained but as time wore on she realized he was trying to drive her insane.

It was still dark out when Sesshomaru poked his half-brother with the sheath of Tenseiga. "Time to leave Inuyasha."

Inuyasha woke with a start. "Yeah ok let's tell Kagome goodbye and get going," he jumped off the branch and started toward the Miko.

"It's time to leave," Sesshomaru repeated. And gave him that look one eyebrow raised.

"So what? I am not allowed to tell Kagome goodbye? We aren't going to see her for nearly a week." Inuyasha growled. He crossed his arms in a huff.

"And she will have to keep everyone in line while we are away. Let her get her rest, while she can. You know she will stay up the most on guard duty with us gone." Sesshomaru sighed and tried to explain himself to his little brother. He really wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone. But he would try.

"Keh" Inuyasha replied and started to walk away from camp. He didn't want to admit it but the bastard was right. Kagome would guard the pack herself with neither himself or his half brother there to do it. But that didn't mean he had to like leaving without saying goodbye and if Kagome said something he was going to put the blame exactly where it was deserved, firmly on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"So why do you want me to help you patrol your lands? It's not like there is anyone that can give you a real fight anymore." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest while walking.

"This Sesshomaru wasn't completely truthful as to the purpose of this trip. We go to see Totosia."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your armor or something?" Inuyasha looked his brother up and down trying to figure out what he could possibly need from the old smith.

"You really know nothing about mating traditions do you?" Sesshomaru was actually shocked that Inuyasha didn't know the reason for the trip to see Totosai. "No, we are going to commission a weapon for Kagome. Ideally, we would give one gift but I will leave that to you if you want to give her your own I will not sway you."

"So mating with Kagome would let her use a demon weapon?"

"She has no problem wielding Tessaiga little brother." Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted as he smirked. He couldn't help the small jab at his brother's pride."Come it's time to run."

Inuyasha barely registered the words before Sesshomaru left him behind in the dust. They spent the day actually enjoying each other's company probably because running meant they couldn't talk very much.

By the end of that day they had arrived at Totosia's mountain home and in true Sesshomaru fashion, he walked right in and demanded Totosia forge a mating gift.

"Smith, you will use this one's fang and that of the hanyou to make a mating gift," Sesshomaru had his mask firmly in place. The reappearance of it is what made Inuyasha notice that his brother had stopped hiding most of his emotions and thoughts from the pack.

"Now why would the great and powerful Western Lord want a mating gift made with both his own and his brother's fangs?" Totosia said and scratched at his bald head with his hammer.

"Kagome agreed to a dual mating old man so we need the proper gift for her, " Inuyasha grinned huge and proud to finally be able to say that Kagome would be his. He found he didn't even mind the fact that he had to tack Sesshomaru on there too.

"Hm."

"So Touga's boys finally agree on something huh? This would please your father very much, " Totosia beamed at the younger brother. Inuyasha blushed as red as his robes and mumbled thanks, Sesshomaru simply raised one eyebrow and glared at the old smith.

"How long will it take? We cannot be gone longer than a week."

"That should be plenty of time. Now I need a fang from each of you, " he held a hand out toward the brothers waiting for them to each pull out a fang.

Inuyasha hated pulling his own fangs it hurt like hell and took way too long to heal in his opinion, but if giving up a fang meant that Kagome could have as powerful a weapon as both he and Sesshomaru had well, he would pull a dozen fangs, in fact, that gave him an idea he wanted to talk over with Sesshomaru later. But that would wait. He wanted his brother's opinion before he opened his mouth and suggested something stupid. He handed off his pulled fang to Totosai. And his tongue teased the hole where his tooth once was and he winced.

"Fuck I hate doing that." his entire mouth tasted of his own blood. He tried to spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. But the taste coated his tongue.

"Suck it up baby brother, " Sesshomaru said his fingers already in his mouth pulling his own fang. He used a drop of his own poison to seal the hole from bleeding.

Totosia took both fangs hummed to himself and turned away from the brothers. He walked back to his workroom and sat at a desk.

"Hey, you Old Geezer you gonna make her a sword or a bow?" Inuyasha a was curious what Totosai had planned

"Hush whelp your elders are thinking. I will meditate on it Sesshomaru you may go about your business I need Inuyasha to pump the bellows for the furnace." Totosai said without looking up from his work.

"Hey, why do I gotta do all the work?!" Inuyasha whined.

"Do you have need of any other items to finish the mating gift?" Sesshomaru asked the old demon smith.

"No no. Now off with you come back in 5 days, it will be done."

Sesshomaru nodded his head once and said "Then this Sesshomaru shall be back in 5 days. I trust it will be up to my standards."

With that Sesshomaru sped off to his home, he had a few things to deal with there.

_Perhaps I will make Jaken stay at the Shiro and manage it. It's not like I use it for anything other than receiving reports on my lands and announcements from the other Lords._

When he arrived at the Shiro he went straight to his personal office and sat at his desk to get whatever paperwork needed to be done out of the way. So he pulled out his writing brush and inkstone. Before long Sesshomaru looked up and noticed the sun was setting. He had gotten most of his paperwork out of the way he was ready for a bath and something to eat. Sesshomaru left his office and walked toward his private quarters on the way he saw a young pretty female inu servant.

"This Sesshomaru requires food brought to my private quarters," he didn't look back to see her nod he simply expected it to be done as he required.

As soon as he got into his private quarters he began removing his armor and he carefully put it on the stand that sat in the corner of his room he then untied his sash and removed his boots and tabi socks. He untied his haori and hakama letting them fall to the floor not caring where they lay. He then removed his undershirt and stood there naked when a knock came at the door. Sesshomaru grabbed a bathing yukata out of his wardrobe and tossed it on over his nude form.

"Enter."

The young inu demoness from before came in with a tray of thinly sliced raw meat and a few pieces of seasonal fruit. She set it on the low table in the center of the room and gazed up at the fearsome Lord through her bangs.

"You are dismissed," he said in a cold uncaring voice.

"My Lord if it pleases you, this humble servant could help you bathe," the female said in a sultry tone. "Surely the great Lord Sesshomaru could use some help relaxing…"

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl around the throat and held her up his eyes turned red and he snarled at her. "You are barely fit to bring me my food let alone keep my company. You are unworthy to grace this Sesshomaru's presence." His beast was threatening to get free he knew if that happened he would kill the girl for her insolence in propositioning him. The beast had chosen their mates and no young pretty demoness could change that.

"LEAVE," he tossed her toward the door. "Never do such a thing again. This Sesshomaru has chosen his mate and such disrespect will not be tolerated."

The young girl scrambled to leave the room before she made her Lord any angrier.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself and decided to take his snack into the bath with him. He grabbed the plate and headed to his personal hot spring. He tried to imagine how Kagome would react.

She would probably squeal and jump right in. The woman was like a child when it came to bathing she simply loved it if he didn't know better he would think she had some blood of some kind of water sprite in her.

He lightly laughed at his own thoughts he wouldn't put it past her to have some kind of supernatural ancestry, after all, it seemed that even the strongest of beings were either drawn to her like himself or fearful of her. And between his brother and himself, they would take care of any threat to the pack. They would not fail in protecting their family as their father had.

Those thoughts turned into memories of the few times he had gotten to hold and kiss Kagome and the memory of Inuyasha bringing her to completion came roaring up in his mind causing his previously flaccid cock to quickly inflate. He remembered the sounds she made as Inuyasha licked and sucked at not only her dripping pussy but that small back entrance to her ass as well.

Oh, how he had wished it was him doing all those wonderfully wicked things to her body but he wasn't really jealous he knew his time would come and if Inuyasha being the first one to get that far helped to ease her worries he was ok with it.

Sesshomaru stepped down into the large spring and sat on the low ledge that went around the entire perimeter of the pool. His thoughts had not helped his current raging predicament with his cock. So he closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to take Kagome with his brother. His hand wrapped around his hot weeping cock.

He could imagine what she would look like riding his brother. Her hands-on Inuyasha's chest helping to keep her balance as his brother tried hard not to flex his fingers and dig his claws into the swell of her hips as she ground down on his cock and threw her head back as she reached her first of many climaxes to come. His hand continued its slow up and down journey he wanted to draw this out and enjoy his rarely gotten private time.

He could see himself walking up to the couple. Taking up position right behind her. He would reach around and grasp her firm soft breast. He could almost hear her breath catch as he imagined his fingers pinching her nipples. It would make Inuyasha groan because her pussy would tighten down on his thrusting cock. Then he would bend her down so she was chest to chest with Inuyasha positioning and opening her ass to him. His hands would go to the globes of her cheeks and very carefully he would run his claws over the curve and down her thighs causing small thin lines of blood to be drawn no more than a light scratch but with claws as sharp as his that's all it took. Sesshomaru brought his mouth to that little dip right before back turns into ass he licked and sucked at the small dimples right over her shapely ass as Inuyasha continued to thrust into her soft heat. His grip on his cock got tighter his hips started to thrust of their own accord.

Sesshomaru imagined using his hands, one each ass cheek to spread her for him. His tongue went to her rear entrance he licked and sucked on it as he waited for his brother to bring her to another climax. All the while his brain was creating this fantasy his hand continued to caress his hot pulsing cock. His thumb traced the tip and spread some of his leaking precum around the head of his erection.

In his mind, he lined his weeping cock up with her back entrance and slowly started to push in the precum leaking from him making it so he didn't need any additional lubricant. It was nearly a steady stream now. As his mind worked on this detailed fantasy his hand tightened on his cock trying to match how tight he thought Kagome's sweet ass would be.

Soon enough the fantasy took over and he was losing his hard-earned control his heart raced and his breathing grew faster. His cock began to twitch in his hand. Just as he was about to spill, his fingers clenched, his eyes turned red, and the beast surfaced. After a few more hard thrusts he spilled his seed into the water and roared his climax for any who were listening to hear.

"Well, I hope I don't have to get used to doing that," Sesshomaru sighed and laid his head back on the edge of the pool. The end of the week could not come quickly enough for him, he missed the pack, but he missed his brother and their little bitch more.

Kagome was just about at the end of her rope with Jaken. Why oh why did her damned mate-to-be leave his annoying toad behind. If she had to hear one more Kami forsaken story about the awe-inspiring and majestic prowess of the esteemed Lord of the Western Lands, The Killing Perfection that was Sesshomaru she was going to take a page out of his book and send Jaken into orbit for a few days.

She stopped walking for a few moments as she tried in vain to massage away the massive headache she had coming on. She felt her body jolt. And heard Sango and the children scream. Kagome looked at her right shoulder and saw an arrow sticking out of it. She yelled that they were under attack.

Sango, Kirara and Miroku immediately got into battle stance. Ah-un grabbed the kids up in his teeth and took to the skies where hopefully they would be out of the way. Jaken waved around his staff of two-heads and yelled how "attacking this group would mean the end of whoever had dared to do such a thing. The wrath of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru would fall on whoever so dared."

This all happened in the time it took the shock change to adrenalin. Kagome wouldn't be able to use her bow until the arrow was at least removed she would damage it more using it injured but she would at least be able to help defend the pack.

Just as Kagome turned toward the direction the arrow had come from she saw Kikyo, black hair bound in a low ponytail and her signature Miko clothing of red and white.

Kikyo was lowering her bow as she stepped out of the dark woods and into sight. Her face was calm and unmoving.

"Reincarnation, I have heard that Inuyasha has chosen you over me. How can such a thing be true? Surely he would rather have the real thing then some weak little untrained girl that can't even defend herself."

"Kikyo what is wrong with you! Yes ok. Yes. He chose me. You want to drag him off to hell! You don't do that to the people you LOVE!" Kagome gripped the shaft of the arrow with her right hand and with the left she reached up and snapped off the arrowhead and began pushing the arrow out of her flesh. Once the shaft was even with her skin she reached behind her and with a scream pulled the arrow out.

"I challenge you Kagome, I challenge you for mating rights to Inuyasha. If you decline that would mean you can not defend your place as the alpha bitch of the pack and you will be forced out." Kikyo snared at her.

Now Kagome was starting to see red. _Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? Did she think I was going to roll over and submit? _

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY MATE OR MY PLACE IN THE PACK OR MY FAMILY. Fuck off Kikyo!" Kagome held out her left arm hand facing Kikyo and pulled that's the best way she could describe it. She pulled and pulled on the feeling of that missing piece of her soul.

Kikyo fell to her knees panting, her hands clenched at her chest, she turned crying eyes to her reincarnation but all she saw there was a woman protecting her love.

Kagome's eyesight started to blur. She felt like she had to shake it to clear out the cobwebs. She was so engrossed in trying to pull on her soul and clear her head she didn't see Kikyo fall to her knees. Then she started to see big floating black blobs that distracted her from the site of Kikyo starting to crumble in a wind made of holy powers. She was so focused on getting her soul back she didn't care that she fell to the ground unconscious, with a freely bleeding arrow wound in her shoulder.

_Damn Sesshomaru leaving me here with this demented old demon. All he has had me do for the past two days is all of his chores. I have chopped wood, hauled water, hunted for the old geezer, cooked, and cleaned. I haven't even gotten a look at the stupid gift._

Inuyasha was brooding the afternoon of the third day away. He had his hair pulled up in a high ponytail and his haori off. He was hauling wood from the massive pile he had split yesterday into the mouth of Totosai's cave home.

When suddenly a massive wave of reiki rolled over him. He was amazed it didn't purify every demon in Japan until he realized it was Kagome's reiki.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run in the direction he knew Kagome was. He barely made it 5 steps when he was slammed into and he felt a clawed hand wrapping around his upper arm and off they went in a ball of pure youkai.

It took less than a handful of breaths to reach the road where the rest of the park was. Sango was wrapping Kagome's shoulder. The brothers could smell the scent of Kagome's blood and graveyard mold.

"Kikyo, where is she?" Inuyasha growled his eyes started to bleed red and the telltale stripes began to appear on his face.

"She's there Inuyasha, " Sesshomaru said and pointed over to the rapidly blowing away pile of ash and clay. "She is no longer a threat. Let us tend our mate, " he said in a soft voice he knew he had to settle Inuyasha down or he would lose control completely and the only person who could turn him back was currently unconscious.

Just then Kagome moaned lightly and blinked open her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few more times.

_Sky. Why am I looking at the sky?_

"What the hell happened? Sango?" Kagome said barely above a whisper. When she tried to sit up she heard two very distinctive growls. She turned her head and tried to see around her just as she caught a glimpse of white and red. And she smiled up at her two males.

"Hi, guys. Why am I on the ground?" Kagome asked. Her eyelids were starting to get very very heavy. "Hey, you didn't say goodbye." she tried to scold them as she lost the battle and fell asleep.

"Fuck, " Inuyasha said in a shaky voice. "That was the scariest damn shit ever."

"Hm, " Sesshomaru replied. He bent down and picked up the small woman. He was fairly certain his heart had stopped beating when he felt the oncoming swell of Kagome's reiki he had actually been a few steps ahead of the massive wave. He had barely thought at all one second he was in his office the next he was grabbing Inuyasha then they were here and Kagome was bleeding and unconscious on the ground. Only Inuyasha nearly losing it prevented him from doing the same. He turned to the village and began walking. They were going to have to deal with this soon. The longer they waited to mark her the more and more the beasts would push forward, and her getting hurt didn't help matters.

The sound of the pups yelling broke him out of his thoughts. He carried Kagome over to where Ah-un had landed. Letting them see that she would be ok she was just sleeping. He let a deep low growl roll in his chest to soothe the pups, it seemed to soothe his little mate as well. He watched her smile and curl into his embrace. He was silently cursing his damned armor at this moment but he didn't want to let her down to remove it. That's when Inuyasha stepped up behind him and let out a small whimper. He turned to look at his brother and saw Inuyasha needed to be sure Kagome was ok as much as he did. So Sesshomaru continued the soothing rumble as he carefully handed off Kagome to his brother.

"She is ok, she exhausted herself."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have had to be the one to do this. I was supposed to do this."

"Kikyo shot her from behind then challenged her for mating rates," Miroku said as he walked up. He wiggled his eyebrows at Inuyasha. "Kagome started screaming at her and she forced her soul to come back to her. She defended her place in the pack, her family, and her rights to you." Miroku finished as he walked over to Sango. He felt the need to hold and comfort his wife just than himself.

"This was still my mess, not hers." Inuyasha looked down on his sleeping mate and sighed. "She always gets hurt because she's trying to fix my shit."

"But this isn't your 'shit' as you say it's a challenge to her it is her business she has proven not only to Kikyo but herself as well that she is strong. She had to fight to stay with you. Do you get it?"

"Keh," Inu grunted.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Sometimes our human bitch is more inu then you are little brother."

It only took a few more hours of travel before they were at the village and walking into Kaede's hut.


	5. Dog Tired

Chapter 5

Dog Tired

When Kagome woke up she was able to look around the small meager hut she was in. She recognized it as Kaede's hut but when she looked for the old Miko she didn't see her anywhere in sight. She wasn't alone though her two sweet pups were sleeping curled up next to her. Slowly she sat up feeling some stiffness in her shoulder. Kagome smiled down at the kids and ran her hand through Rin's hair and brushed the fur of Shippo's tail down, simply trying to soak up all their sweetness and love for her. While she was preoccupied with that she didn't sense Inuyasha coming into the hut. But suddenly she was picked up and set down in his lap.

When she looked up at him he was just staring at her with the most serious face. His hair was still up in a high ponytail and he didn't have on his haori.

"Are you mad at me Inuyasha?" Kagome bit at her lower lip nervously.

"Why would I be mad at you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. His hands roamed her back drawing circles trying to soothe her and himself. He had been terrified they were going to lose her and there wouldn't have been anything he could have done. Then he had been filled with rage wanting to tear Kikyo apart with his bare hands.

She buried her face in his unclothed chest and mumbled, "I had to take my soul back. It hurt too much to keep going like that. I think I killed her when it happened. I am so sorry Inuyasha I think I killed Kikyo." She sat there shaking in his arms waiting for him to be angry with her. She was sure this would be the final straw and he would leave. A sob nearly escaped her at the thought of losing him.

"I know. You did what needed to be done. Kami, I was so scared Kags. Never do anything like that again. I can't take losing you Kagome. I almost lost it. The only thing that kept me from going completely full demon and destroying everything was Sesshomaru making sure I knew Kikyo was dead and that you weren't, you were just exhausted. I am pretty sure he was a second away from losing it too. I have never seen him quite like that."

"Sesshomaru? No that's not possible he wouldn't lose control over me." Kagome shook her head denying Inuyasha's claims.

Just then the inu daiyoukai in question opened the flap over the door and walked in. He looked at his brother and bitch for a few seconds and then grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her up and out of Inu's lap and into his chest. Luckily he thought ahead and had already removed his armor otherwise Kagome would have a few more stab wounds to deal with.

"Ah…. Hi?" Kagome stammered, she wasn't used to being manhandled by the great Lord of the West. She looked up at him and ran her thumb over the lines on his right cheek. "I am sorry I worried you. How did you know I was in trouble? When did you get here?"

Sesshomaru ignored her questions for the time being, simply content to hold her and breath in her scent. It took way too much of his control to not just steal them all away and to keep the pack safe. He had thought he had lost her in those few short moments between feeling her reiki flare and getting to her. He had felt his world starting to crumble around him. He had never realized just how much the little onna in his arms meant to him until that moment. But he knew he wasn't ready to tell her yet so he kept his own counsel.

"Mama, Mama!" Shippo yelled and jumped into her arms. Shippo smuggled into Kagome's chest, big hot tears rolling down his little face. Even her small Shippo had aged some in the past years growing a few more feet and another tail he looked more like a child of 10 then the small boy he had been when they first met. Kagome hugged her adopted son letting him get out all his tears. She whispered soothing words and ran her fingers through his hair.

She felt a second small bundle hit her waist and wrap around her. When she looked down Rin was clinging to her leg. She was unable to tell if Rin was crying but the way the girl was shaking it was very possible.

"I guess everyone needs a Kagome hug," Sango giggled as she walked into the hut. "How are you feeling sister?" Sango smiled softly seeing Kagome literally wrapped in her pups and mate. Truthfully it rather surprised the demon slayer that it was Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha who was clinging to her so much she hadn't expected the show of emotion from the demon lord.

Seeing that the semi-private moment was gone Sesshomaru released Kagome to the pups and her pack sister and sat down by his brother against the wall. It didn't take long before Miroku and Kaede also joined them in the hut.

"I feel ok, good even. My shoulder is a little sore and I am a bit tired but fine otherwise. So who wants to tell me exactly what happened cause all I remember is Kikyo shooting me and challenging me. Oh, and me taking my soul back and I think she died but then I don't remember what happened."

"Ye took your soul back and Kikyo was released to the afterworld where she belongs child," Kaede replied softly. She always knew the day would come when Kikyo was sent back into death where she belonged. For too long her dead sister had been walking the plane of the living.

"Hai, you were so mad when that stupid dead bitch challenged you then you released this huge wave of reiki Mama and then you collapsed it was scary," Shippo added still clinging to his mother.

"Language Shippo!" Kagome scolded sharply. Inuyasha was not a good influence on her young kit's speech. "And I didn't mean to scare you, baby." he fingers combed through his ponytail over and over soothing them both. "When did you two show up?" Kagome asked and turned to the brothers who were sitting against the wall.

"Sesshomaru-sama is really really fast," Rin mumbled against her side. The pups had turned her into a Kagome sandwich. "You were on the ground only long enough for Sango-chan to get to you and start checking your injuries." Kagome looked down at the girl who in so many ways was growing far too quickly. She was already about 12 they really weren't sure how old she was because she didn't know when she first started following Sesshomaru.

"Keh, he went all super demon speed snatched me up while running and we were here," Inuyasha mumbled. He was both jealous that Sesshomaru was able to get to their Kagome so quickly and relieved that his surly half brother hadn't just left without him in the rush to get to Kagome. That really surprised him if he was honest with himself.

"Wow, ok then," Kagome felt kind of crappy that she had worried everyone. "How long was I been sleeping? Why doesn't my shoulder hurt more?"

"Approximately two days, Little Bitch. It seems your reiki healed the majority of the arrow wound," Sesshomaru stood and left the hut. His hard earned control was fraying with each passing moment all he wanted to do was grab her, the pups, and his brother and go make a den somewhere safe. His instincts and beast were screaming at him for not protecting his mate.

"Oh..I .. is he mad at me?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She bit her bottom lip and worried it while waiting for Inuyasha's response. She sat down on the pallet she had been sleeping on earlier and the pups curled up on either side of her once more.

"Mad? No, I don't think so, scared of losing you? Hell yes!" Inuyasha got up gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the forehead and followed his brother outside. He needed to get away for a little while Kagome's scent was starting to drive him wild and someone still had to go get the gift.

He followed the feel of Sesshomaru's youkai until he found him. His elder brother was sitting against the old bone eater's well. MokoMoko ruffled by the wind one knee bent and his arm resting on that knee seemingly without a care in the world, but for once Inuyasha knew that wasn't true his brother had been just as worried and scared as he was.

"Keh. Why does everyone always come here to pout? Are you ok? Kags thinks you're mad at her," Inuyasha said as he sat down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hmn," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

"No, don't you do that. I know how I felt and I know you were just as scared," Inuyasha snapped angrily. He jumped to his feet hands clenched at his sides. Then he pointed one finger at his brother. "Kagome thinks you're pissed at her. Because you are too big of a pussy to admit you were scared. I suggest you go fix that. I am going to run back to Totosai's and get the gift, right after I tell her goodbye." He turned and walked back to the village. Leaving a growling Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

_How did I become the mature one in all this? He better fucking fix this before I get back. _Inuyasha shook his head and continued on.

Once he reached the hut with the others, he walked in and announced he would be gone for a few days but not to worry. He gave Kagome a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door.

Kagome hung her head and sighed seems like neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha wanted to be around her just then.

"Seems like everyone is a little out of sorts right now. Why don't you ladies go bathe? I am sure you could use the relaxation. I will keep an eye on the kids. I doubt they will be much trouble they were awake nearly the entire two days you were recovering," Miroku said.

"Yes come on Kagome it's been much longer than your usual since you last washed, " Sango said barely stopping to grab her clothes and Kagome's yellow backpack before grabbing her wrist and hauling her out of the hut.

"Ok, so I really smell that bad? Is that why both of them basically took off as soon as I woke up?" Kagome felt hurt that both the males who were supposed to be her partners in life couldn't seem to get away from her fast enough.

"Well try not to worry for now. I just think they are a bit shaken up at nearly losing you. You know neither is very good at saying what they feel. Let's go relax! I for one am glad you're awake and am not mad at you. I think that bitch had it coming!" Sango snapped viciously. "Who the hell did she think she was trying to take your place in the pack, she really should have known better."

"Maybe but let's drop it, for now, I am not proud of killing Kikyo…" Kagome's big blue eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of the older Miko, but she tried to will them away. _Uh, why am I so damn emotional about this whole thing I am more upset that the guys left me to myself then I am about Kikyo._

"Ok, Kagome let's go wash."

The two young women made their way to the hot spring. They talked about how it was starting to get colder and soon fall would be on them.

"I think we should find a semi-permanent place to spend the winter, " Kagome announced as she started to get undressed. She worried about the welfare of the group the kids would need shelter and warmth and plenty of food, not only that but she was sure that Sango and Miroku would be adding to the pack soon they had been married for nearly a year.

"I think you're right we have much too big a group to stay with Kaede now. And we have been putting up all those extra supplies and rewards there so we probably have half the things we need already." Sango agreed. "How about my old village? It is empty now and there are plenty of houses that just need a bit of repair work."

"We will have to talk to the pack as a whole and see what everyone thinks. Maybe Sesshomaru has a better idea." Kagome mumbled while chewing on her thumbnail. The idea of talking this out with Sesshomaru was a daunting one especially when she didn't know where she stood with him at the moment. Maybe he was rethinking having a human mate at all maybe he finally saw that she was just a weak stupid human and he would leave.

They got into the hot water and started to make lists of things they would need to procure and what would have to be done to make at least two preferably 3 huts livable. Kagome really didn't want to live with Jaken she still hadn't forgiven him for the endless hours of ridiculous stories.

They would need to preserve as much meat and fish as they could. They may have to take on some odd jobs to get the cash to buy the items they couldn't make or hunt or forage for. So the women planned as they bathed as well as on their way back to Kaede's afterward. Once they got back they found that Miroku was right and the children had indeed fallen back asleep.

"Oh my poor pups they were so worried for me," Kagome whispered and bent down and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

The group had eaten and were settling down for the night by the time Sesshomaru came back. He sat against the far wall one knee bent and watched his pack get ready for the night. He didn't want to admit to himself just how scared he had been when he felt Kagome's reiki flare like that. Kagome looked over at him. He was being distant more like he used to be.

_Maybe he came to his senses and realized I am a human and not what he really wants. If that's what it is I hope he just comes out and says it. If I fall anymore for him I will be heartbroken when he finally does realize that I am not what he wants. Please don't let me fall in love with you just for you to rip it away,_ Kagome sighed to herself and tried to will herself back to sleep but she wasn't at all tired.

The two of them stayed in their thoughts until early morning when Kagome finally fell asleep. Only once he was sure she would not wake, did Sesshomaru go over to her and gather her in his arms and sit back down where he had been. He held on to her through the few scant hours till the sun began to rise he knew she would wake soon. He knew he had to put her back with the pups. He stood with his little bitch in his arms and nuzzled the side of her neck taking in her sweet fresh scent, he set her back in her sleeping bag and MokoMoko wrapped around her and the pups who were on either side of her. By the time she woke with the sun's first light, Sesshomaru was gone again.

_He left us MokoMoko…_ Kagome ran her fingers through the soft white fluff and sighed '_Maybe he isn't mad at me…'_

Kagome grabbed up her yellow backpack and started to dig through it to find one of her last notebooks they needed to make a detailed list of things that would be needed to be done in order to spend a comfortable winter at the old ruined village. She sat on the steps leading up to Kaede's hut and began to write down everything she thought they would need. But she decided she really had to see the village and huts and supplies that she and Sango had been squirreling away for years to make an accurate list. After about 20 minutes she gave up and went inside to wake everyone else up. It was time to tell the members of the pack that were here what they would be doing she would inform Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tonight when they came back.

"Hey guys time to get up," Kagome sang out cheerfully as she entered the hut

Miroku and Sango got up and started to stretch out their stiff muscles. His hand drifting to the shapely ass of his sleepy wife. But even half asleep she still slapped him and yelled "Hentai"

The pups woke up with much more energy bouncing around and ready to go play. Kagome knew that she would have to waste some of the pups' energy if she was ever going to have a moment's peace today, the idea to take the pups and go collect herbs not only for Kaede's stock but her own as well seemed like a good way to do it. It was helpful it would wear the pups out and she needed the herbs. So they got out a few baskets and walked toward the forest. She never thought about taking her bow, they were in Inuyasha's forest she didn't think about the fact that both demons were gone currently. It never dawned on her that they would run into trouble, but that's what happened.

They had been collecting herbs and roots and barks for the past several hours both Sango's and Kagome's baskets were nearly full, the pups were collecting flowers, but Kagome thought maybe she could dry them and see if she could make a softly scented soap with them.

She was distracted by the pups running a little too far ahead when both her and Sango were plowed into and tossed into a tree. Kagome's ears were ringing and she was extremely dizzy. She tried to flair her reiki but after a small flash it fizzled out and her sight went dark.

_'Oh, they are going to be so mad at me…' _Kagome thought before unconsciousness took her under.

Sango had taken her toss much better then Kagome had. She hadn't actually hit the tree full-on like Kagome had. She managed to roll to her feet and with a hard toss and a yell of Hiraikotsu Sango cut down the demon that had attacked them.

"Damn Kagome what's with you and passing out on us," Sango said as she walked over to her friend grabbing her arms and hoisting her onto her back. "Come on, Shippo Rin we need to get Kagome back to Kaede. Grab the baskets let's not lose those herbs and stuff."

When Kagome opened her eyes she was staring at what was becoming the very familiar ceiling of Kaede's hut.

"OI, Wench I know you're awake can't you stay out of trouble for 24 hrs? At least you went 3 days last time." Inuyasha said loudly.

Too loudly for Kagome. "Sit boy," she whispered and he smacked into the floor. "That's how much my head hurts so keep it down please."

"Little Bitch, why did you not have your weapon with you?" Sesshomaru walked through the door he was vibrating with some repressed emotions. His eyes kept flashing between red and gold.

"I...I forgot about it. I don't usually take one into Inuyasha's forest. Sango had Hiraikotsu," she finished weakly she had gotten into the bad habit of being reckless and the pups could have gotten hurt Sango or herself could have. She hung her head she couldn't look at him just then.

"And why didn't you use your powers Little Bitch." his voice got softer full of some emotion she just couldn't read.

"I got knocked out too fast! You could have asked the pups or Sango the demon tossed me right into a tree before I even knew he was there. And you don't get to be mad at me! You're the one who has been avoiding me!" Kagome stood up she was pissed now. Her heart pounded in her chest, Kagome stomped out of the hut and started walking she didn't pay attention to where exactly but she didn't intend to go far. After about 15 minutes she found herself at the old well. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the well.

_Why can't I seem to do anything right? Why am I always the magnet for trouble?_ Silent tears ran down her face and she angrily wiped at her cheeks.

It didn't take long for someone to catch up to her but it was the very demon lord she had stomped out on.

"What do you want Sesshomaru to tell me some more that I fucked up?"

"No."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and plucked her off the edge of the well.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did you finally figure out I am just some stupid human?"

"Little bitch this Sesshomaru was under the impression that you were not ready to mate yet." his voice was thick and dark. She had never heard that particular voice from him before it sent shivers down her spine and caused heat to pool low in her womb.

"Well, I'm… I don't want you avoiding me until we are mated!" Kagome was confused she thought he was mad at her now she wasn't so sure that was the issue.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru ran his nose up and down the curve of her neck taking in the sweet scent of her heat while scent marking her with his smell.

"Yes….," she blinked open eyes she hadn't realized she had closed.

"Do you want pups now or later?" He mumbled into her ear.

That caused her to turn in his arms and look at him. She stared into his cold amber eyes and saw the heat in them saw the promise of carnal desires being fulfilled.

That's when Inuyasha ran into the clearing.

"Fuck you two what the hell did you run off for?..." He took a deep breath and growled. His eyes started flashing between their rich honey yellow and blood red. Inuyasha molded the front of his body against her back and bent his head to the curve of her neck. He inhaled deeply and growled low and deep.

"Fuck… you smell so sweet Kags." Inuyasha could not force himself away from his small mate to be in his brother's arms.

"What's got you both so worked up?" Kagome asked confused the two seemed to be running hot and cold the past few days.

"Little bitch do you want pups now or later?" Sesshomaru growled against her ear.

"Why… why do you keep asking me that?" Kagome stuttered out as she slipped out from between both males.

"Because you are in heat Kags… and you smell sooo good. I don't know about him but if you don't want me to take you here and now you better say something quickly." Inuyasha stalked after his small human mate to be. He saw her eyes flicker from side to side like she was searching for an escape route "Don't run Kags not unless you want to be caught."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at his brother's words._**Mate run. Chase mate**_**. **Sesshomaru's beast half was all for their mate making them chase her. He would even let her run for a while before catching her. He took a slow step after her. Her heart rate jumped and once again she looked for a way to escape.

"Run," Sesshomaru growled at her and smirked.


	6. Fetch

WARNING: Lemons ahead inucest is gunna happen you have been warned!

Chapter 6

Fetch

Kagome's breath came in pants as she ran through the forest leading her males on a merry chase. She wasn't quite sure what would happen when they caught her, but she was sure that it would be a lot of fun. She also knew that once they started really trying to catch her they would and quickly. She looked around for someplace to hide, she really didn't want to be caught while out in the open. She didn't think either male would have the presence of mind to find someplace private.

That's when she remembered that old den of Inuyasha's from before the jewel, it's where he used to spend his human night, holed up away from everyone else. She hoped he wouldn't be upset that she chose to show Sesshomaru. Surely he wasn't going to keep pretending his brother didn't know about his human night.

Kagome tore off in the direction she knew the cave was in, she hoped he still had some furs and food in there she had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

As Kagome ran through the woods the males decided they were going to herd her a little having had the same thoughts about comfort and privacy. They started showing her small glimpses of themselves through the trees herding her toward Inuyasha's den. A flash of white here, a flash of red there, it worked perfectly but then she was already headed toward the cave.

By the time Kagome had nearly reached the cave her sides had cramped and she was having trouble catching her breath.

_If this becomes a thing I am definitely going to need to up my endurance. _Kagome thought just as she reached the mouth of the cave. She was preparing to duck inside it and she saw a flash of red and felt two strong arms come around her stomach and pulled her into a hard muscled chest. Lips pressed to her neck and a hand cupped her breast. Inuyasha had caught her and Sesshomaru was walking toward the pair.

Kagome didn't know if he was going to play nice or not. He smirked and went to them. He growled it was deep rumbling vibrations that made her knees weak and caused desire pool between her legs. Both males were able to scent her desire, it was thick sweet heavy the closer they got to her.

"So Little Bitch, are you going to answer my question or are we just going to do whatever we want to you?" Sesshomaru said in a voice smooth and sweet like honey the heady scent of her arousal made his beast want to take her with very little thought to anything but the prospect of filling her with his thick hot seed.

"Oh, I like that idea we can just fill you up with as much as you can take. Is that what you want, Little Bitch?" Inuyasha purred into her ear. She was trapped between the two and quickly getting in over her head. The feel of being pressed between the two hard and oh so male bodies was causing her hormones to go into overdrive.

Her skin felt like it was on fire and she felt tingles from head to toe. She wasn't sure if it was being trapped between them that caused this reaction or the dirty talk but she thoroughly enjoyed it. Kagome's skin heated in a deep red flush.

Inuyasha's lips never left her neck and shoulder and he slowly pushed her haori down off her shoulders. It caught at her elbows and trapped her arms to her sides but exposed her breasts in their bindings.

"I am going to miss all those little lacy underthings you used to have. I dreamt of tearing them right off you," Inu said against her ear.

"These are much cheaper to replace then those would have been," Kagome laughed at the thought of how many bras these two would have shredded.

She was picked up suddenly and tossed over the great lord's shoulder, her breasts smashed against his back her head dangling. Sesshomaru's hand went to her ass and squeezed.

"Hey!" Kagome squeaked.

"I do not wish to wait any longer," He replied and carried the Miko to the back of the cave. He was pleased to see a large pallet made of furs. He tossed her down on to it and began stripping out of his clothing, Inuyasha followed suit.

The first things that came off were his boots, followed by his yellow sash and haori. That left his stomach chest and arms bare to her gaze.

_No matter how many times I see him bare I don't think I will ever get used to it knowing I get to touch all that yummy pale flesh. _Kagome thought_. _Her eyes made their way over to Inuyasha he was watching her watch his brother. Her gaze flickered down she could see his obvious erection pressed against the red fabric of his hakama.

"Mmm and I get to keep you both I must have done something right," Kagome said in a husky voice. She opened her arms and laid down on the pallet. "Do with me what you will boys I am all yours tonight. But next time it's my turn to play." She said with a giggle. The two males finished undressing quickly. Sesshomaru folded his neatly. Inuyasha's laid wherever they landed after he tossed them off his body.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled her up into his embrace. He decided it was better to ask forgiveness later and cut her garments off her. He needed to feel her naked skin against his. He was not able to stand her clothes for a second longer.

Kagome gasped when his hands went to her upper thighs and he picked her up. She had to wrap her legs around his waist for balance but that brought her hot dripping core into contact with his throbbing hard cock. Inuyasha sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Kagome's hands tangled in his hair at the base of his neck.

"I don't think I can be gentle Kags," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he hiked her ass higher and used one hand to position his cock against her pussy. He rubbed the engorged tip of his erection over the tight bundle of nerves above her entrance, over and over he teased them both. He stroked her clit with his cock. Kagome's eyes closed tight as she tried to just focus on the amazing sensations her males caused in her.

"Fuck Kags just fuck." His forehead rested on hers and Sesshomaru came up behind the two. With his hands on her firm ass, Sesshomaru assisted in manipulating Kagome's body to allow Inuyasha to slide his now wet cock into her. Inuyasha used his grip on her hips to pull her down until her ass met his balls and slowly lifted her up before pulling her back down again.

Finally feeling Inuyasha enter her caused Kagome to throw her head back and a moan to lodge deep in her throat. The sound drew Sesshomaru's attention to the stretched length of her neck and he ran his claws gently up the column of her throat. Kagome's held her breath for a moment and her fingers clenched tightly in Inuyasha's hair.

"Fuck do that again! She liked that a lot," Inuyasha said. Whatever his brother had done made Kagome clamp down on him, he had to work for each inch in and out of her amazingly tight pussy.

Sesshomaru watched at his brother thrusting into their little mate. He looked on as his brother's hard cock plunged into her dripping pussy over and over the liquid arousal ran down the inside of her thighs and dripped to the floor. Watching Inuyasha take Kagome was one of the most erotic sites Sesshomaru had ever seen in his very long life.

"Claws…" Kagome demanded, panting. Kagome's brain was a confused jumble of wants and sensations. She was having a hard time getting a full breath of air and to be completely honest she just didn't give a shit. Inu continued to thrust into her but she wasn't climbing quickly she needed something more. She needed them to stop using the kid gloves with her and treat her like the demons they were. "Fangs..."

The brothers exchanged a look and smirked at her request but they did as she asked. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hips until the tips of his claws dug into her flesh slightly. Blood rode to the surface of the shallow punctures. He used his new grip to adjust the angle he was thrusting into her. When his cock hit that soft spongy place inside of her and she tensed and threw her head back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. He ran his claws across her breasts and gently used them to tweak her nipples. Inuyasha leaned forward and took the other breast into his mouth and bit just hard enough to bruise. It caused Kagome to cry out and for her to clamp down on his cock.

Kagome's hot wet pussy fluttered around him. Inuyasha stumbled and nearly lose his footing his knees started to go weak and he could feel his end coming quickly. He really wouldn't be able to last much longer not with the way she was responding to every little thing they did to her.

"I am close so close... Tell us what you need Kags. What do you need to get there?"

"Almost. So close, just keep going….." Kagome said and panted.

Inuyasha started to lose his rhythm as he tried to fight off his impending orgasm. He refused to spill before she got her orgasm, but the way her pussy was fluttering and stroking him made it difficult to hold off for her.

"Cum for him little bitch cum for him so he can..," Sesshomaru whispered darkly in her ear. She never imagined that the Killing Perfection would whisper such deliciously dirty things to her but oh how Kagome liked it. Her breath hitched and with one last tweak of her nipple from Sesshomaru's wicked claws her body seized and she came hard and fast. She screamed out Inuyasha's name.

As Kagome's orgasm swept her up Inuyasha's pace stuttered and he ground his cock into her as deeply as he could and spilled his hot thick cum deep inside her. He filled her so full it dripped out onto the floor of the cave.

If Sesshomaru hadn't wrapped his hands around her waist Kagome would have hit the ground. Inuyasha's strength had all been sucked out of him with the force of his orgasm and he barely kept himself from falling but he knew his brother would keep their mate from hitting the cold hard cave floor.

Sesshomaru took Kagome from Inuyasha's shaky grasp, he cradled her gently against his chest and sat down on the pile of furs he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly allowing her time to come back down from her pleasure induced high. Inuyasha ungracefully stumbled onto the furs before collapsing next to his mates.

"Wow." Kagome's breath slowed and her eyes opened. She giggled still a little out of breath.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and shoulders softly working the still smoldering embers of her arousal backup to a blazing inferno, he needed her hot wet and begging for the next part. They both needed to be inside her to mark her. He laid her out on her back and kissed and licked his way down her neck over her shoulders. He stopped at her breasts for a while teasing and biting her nipples till she was panting and squirming under him.

By the time Sesshomaru got to her breasts, Inu had recovered enough to help stoke the fires of their female's passion. While his brother focused on her breasts, Inu ran his claws up and down her legs causing her to shiver.

Sesshomaru laid out on his back and pulled Kagome on top of him positioning her so she straddled his hips just under his groin. His lips found hers, his tongue invaded her mouth. It caressed hers briefly before running along with her blunt human teeth. He wondered how she would change once the mating bonds took hold. But he decided he had much more "pressing" issues to deal with like his needy bitch and beta.

Hands on her hips he rocked Kagome against his length so his throbbing needy cock rubbed her clit with each thrust. He wanted her wet and begging for both of them before they got past this point it would just make the marking that much easier. As Sesshomaru concentrated on distracting Kagome Inuyasha chose a different route. As he did before he bit off his claws so as not to cut her while he played with that back entrance Sesshomaru positioned her perfectly so Inuyasha had access to play with them both if he chose, but he wasn't really sure how Sesshomaru would take any sexual contact between the two of them so Inuyasha held off on that and focused on his little female mate and what was needed in order to mark her.

He knelt between Sesshomaru's knees and leaned down to run his tongue over the globe of one pert ass cheek, his fingers moved lower and he dipped them into her dripping pussy her arousal and his cum gave him plenty of moisture for him to collect and use to lubricate her ass. His fingers massaged her rear entrance softly. He felt her push back into his fingers slightly and he used the tip of one finger and began to press it in until he was into his first knuckle.

Kagome tensed and Sesshomaru worked to get her to relax again suckling and running his sharp teeth on her nipples his large clawed hands helped hold her open for his brother. He still rocked her against his cock rubbing it against her clit with each movement. Slowly ever so slowly Inu inserted his finger into her ass a little more at a time allowing Sesshomaru's movements to rock her back on it her hips lifted and her ass presented itself.

Inuyasha gave in to his urges and leaned down and licked her from pussy up to her ass. His rough tongue rasped across his brother's balls. Inu heard Sesshomaru hiss at the touch. He wanted to clean both of them off after they were all done. The image of him taking his brother's large hard cock in his mouth and licking off all their combined juices made his own cock drip. He needed to move this along before he came without being inside anyone.

"Are you ready Kagome?"Inuyasha asked her leaning forward over her back so she was trapped between the two. His finger moved in and out in her ass. And she pressed back a little harder each time."It will be easier if I am already in before he enters you."

"Yeah, I think so just go slow please," Kagome whispered back, she wasn't exactly looking forward to this part but she knew her males would never cause her any more discomfort then strictly needed.

Inuyasha nodded once and ran his cock between the dripping lips of kagome's pussy and the hard length of his brother's cock. He thrust against Sesshomaru's hard cock unable to help himself. Inuyasha pushed into her pussy and gave a couple of thrusts, collecting what lubrication he could before lining up and slowly starting to push into her ass.

"Relax Little Bitch, push back into him it will make it easier," Sesshomaru said against her neck.

Kagome did her best to follow Sesshomaru's directions but it still hurt a little and was pretty uncomfortable. She let out a small whimper once Inuyasha was all the way inside her.

"I am sorry, Love. It will pass just relax slow deep breaths," Inuyasha said his arms went around her stomach and held her to him he ran the tips of his fingers in soothing circles on her lower stomach and waited for her to relax.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru as her body tried to get used to the sensation of Inuyasha being in her ass she had never particularly been interested in anal before but she had the feeling that this would become fairly common for them. She just hoped the more they did it the easier it would get.

Slowly she relaxed and pushed herself back onto Inuyasha's cock to see if she was ready to continue. She realized that she was only slightly uncomfortable and told them so.

Being as gentle as possible Sesshomaru began to press into her pussy. She felt so full, nearly too full, but Inuyasha drew small tight circles on her clit. Soon she found herself moving on their cocks rocking back and forth trying to climb to the top of that cliff so she could throw herself off.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited till Kagome was gasping and whining wanting more than she could get herself. Ever so slowly they began to thrust in turn rubbing against each other through the thin skin barrier between them.

Soon Kagome couldn't focus on who was doing what. Someone was rubbing her clit and Someone was biting her nipples. Harder and harder they thrust into her and all she could do was ride the storm. It didn't take long before they drove her right over that cliff edge again and they didn't stop. They kept pushing her higher and higher.

Sesshomaru sat up so Kagome was sandwiched between the two of them straddling both of their laps. He grabbed his brothers hips for better leverage. His knee went between Inuyasha's, he had to get closer. He needed to feel more of both of them. He felt his fangs lengthen saw the telltale sign of red in his vision he was moments from losing control to his beast but he wasn't scared of it his beast wanted the same thing he did he wanted these two to be his. He wanted them both.

Inuyasha felt his brother's hands move to his hips he could feel his brothers cock rubbing against his through the thin nearly nonexistent skin between Kagome's ass and her pussy. He watched his brother's control over his beast fray and break.

"Let go," Sesshomaru's beast growled at Inuyasha. "Let go so we can each mark her." Sesshomaru's youkai filled the cave in a wash of energy.

"What if I can't control it?"

"Do it!" Kagome snapped. "I can't take much more."

"What if I hurt you?"

Sesshomaru grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's hair and tilted his head to the side exposing his throat.

"I won't let you hurt anyone let go of your youkai."

Inuyasha's beast came roaring up from his depths. His eye bled red. Markings appeared on his cheeks wrists hips and ankles. His fangs elongated in his mouth.

"Now bite her. Pour it all into her, as much as you can."

Inuyasha nodded once and they bit into the crease of her neck one on either side. The rush of youkai invading her body made her reiki rise. The entire cave filled with youkai and reiki but the energies weren't fighting they were mixing the more energy each released the more they mixed.

Once it seemed like none of them could push anymore power out of themselves, the energy split into 3 evenly mixed balls and shot back into the mates as they finally orgasmed one last time.

Inuyasha collapsed leaning against Kagome, who had passed out when the power returned to her. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what to do now he couldn't pull out because he had knotted inside Kagome. He would have to wait till his knot deflated, but sitting like they were until he could get them all comfortably laid out wasn't a good option either. So he wrapped his arms around both Inuyasha and Kagome and did his best to lay them on their sides. With both of his new mates resting peacefully, he closed his eyes and finally let the drain of the ritual take him under and he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding them both.


	7. Hair of the Dog

Chapter 7

Hair of the Dog that Bit You

The sounds of dawn invaded the cave. Birds chirped and sang, bugs buzzed and one of the three sleeping beings stirred.

Kagome opened her sleep-glazed eyes, somehow she had ended up being the first of the three to wake. She was being smothered between two very large, very warm, male bodies. Kagome smiled she could get used to waking up like this, but she really had to go find a bush to water. She very slowly wiggled out from between the two inuyoukai. She looked around for something to toss on since Inuyasha had shredded her clothing. She spotted the neat stack of Sesshomaru's clothes at the edge of the pile of furs. She smiled mischievously to herself and pulled his haori out of the pile and wrapped it around herself like a robe.

_Ha ha, it's mine now!_ Kagome had always wondered just how his clothing stayed so damn clean. He could be standing right next to her she would be covered in blood and guts and he would still be pristine white and red. It was annoying so now she was paying him back by stealing his haori.

She crept as quietly as she could out of the cave surprised there wasn't a barrier up around it. She really had to go pee and maybe find some water to clean up with. She grimaced when she looked down at the dried stains on her thighs and other places. She quickly picked a bush and emptied her bladder. She sighed in relief and made her way the short distance to a stream she knew was nearby.

Once she reached the stream she realized she was thirsty as well. _Kami. I didn't realize that sex was such a workout. Need to keep a water bottle on me at all times._ She giggled. _Jeez, this is weird. How the heck did this happen?_ _Mated to both of them. Both of them. Must be dreaming. Or maybe I died. Could be heaven?_

Kagome slipped the silk haori off her shoulders and let it fall in a crumpled heap at the edge of the water. She stepped into the cool water and walked until she reached the middle of the wide stream. She couldn't find an adequately deep enough place to stand and wash so she shrugged and sat down in the middle of the stream legs folded in front of her.

"Hey what do you think your doing woman?" Inuyasha said playfully as he walked to the edge of the stream. Kagome was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the stream naked.

Kagome turned at his voice. "Hmm? Oh, I was just rinsing off. I was a little covered in… well all of us I guess." she could feel her face heating up and she just knew she was blushing.

"Exactly woman. Why are you washing us off?" Inuyasha replied. He picked up the discarded haori and held it open for her.

"I was kinda sticky." She countered and shrugged. She stood up and walked out of the stream. She remembered she hadn't gotten that drink and she really was thirsty. So she kneeled next to the water and bent forward till she could cup some water into her hands and brought it to her mouth. That's when she noticed instead of her short bitten-down nails, she had claws.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it Wench?"

"Why do I have claws?" Kagome turned around and held her hands out for him to see.

"That's not all Kags," Inuyasha smiled at her. He wasn't sure if she would be excited or pissed they hadn't told her she would change some. He never thought it would be this much though. His mother had had small claws and dainty fangs. But neither were very noticeable. He would ask Sesshomaru later why she had changed this much.

"What do you mean? What else changed?" Kagome started searching her arms and legs and stomach for any changes she could see but other than the claws she didn't see anything...that meant it was her face or hair! She whipped back around and actually looked at her reflection in the stream.

"OH, MY KAMI!" Kagome squealed. "I have Puppy ears! And markings! And fangs!" she turned to her hanyou mate."I have puppy ears and facial markings! Why did I not know this was a possibility?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled Kagome up to her feet and helped her pull the haori on and tied it tightly at the waist for her.

"So am I part demon now?" Kagome looked up at her mate's eyes.

"Kind of but not really," Inuyasha shrugged again. "I really don't know as much about it as I should you will really have to ask Sessh. I didn't grow up being taught demon stuff Kags. I don't know much more than you do." Kagome reached up and traced the pail purple line on his cheek it seemed that they had both changed some she hadn't noticed in the shadowy cave but now out in the open she could see the faded lines of Inuyasha's demon markings.

"I am not the only one that got some new beauty marks," Kagome giggled and caressed her thumb down the mark on his right cheek. "I wonder if this mating helped balance you?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that it did indeed help balance us all," Sesshomaru walked up to them he was wearing just his hakama and carrying a small buck over one shoulder. "Come it's time to eat and gather the pack."

"Aww come on is the honeymoon over already?" Kagome giggled at her always stoic mate.

"Winter is coming and I want our pack in a safe place before the first storms hit," Sesshomaru tossed the buck on the ground and came up behind Kagome he set his hands on her waist and allowed her to feel his erection pressing against the flesh of her ass. "First we must see to the care and safety of the entire pack then we shall see to more personal issues."

Kagome sighed she knew he was right but she had hoped for at least one day holed up in the cave doing wonderfully nasty things to her mates. "Ok, let's go then. Hey, why do I have puppy ears claws fangs and markings now? Tell me you know, because Inuyasha doesn't and I didn't even know it was a possibility."

"We poured a huge amount of youkai into you last night my little bitch it was bound to change you in some way. Yours is simply more noticeable than ours. The changes are another reason for us to find a safe haven for the winter we need time to explore our new bond and powers."

"So you guys both changed too?"

"Hmn" He gave the barest of nods.

"So what did you get from each of us?" Inuyasha could tell what he and Kagome had gotten from the older youkai but he couldn't imagine Sesshomaru got any new powers or features from the two of them.

"Time will tell Inuyasha but know this we all gained from this mating." he leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the neck where his bite was still healing. Then he grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the head and pulled him forward into a kiss as well.

Sesshomaru's actions surprised his little brother but Inuyasha didn't let that hold him back, one clawed hand went to the nape of Sesshomaru's neck and he pulled his oh so dangerous older brother in and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha pulled back panting and rested his forehead on his brother's.

"If the plan isn't to go back into that cave and fuck each other senseless you need to not do that stuff right now," Inuyasha's eyes were swirling with red his control hung by a thin thread. Sesshomaru nodded and actually blushed. The site of that bright pink blush on the older man's cheeks made Inu chuckle.

"Well let's get back then I guess since the Lord of the West has spoken," Kagome said and smiled. "Everyone is probably worried we didn't exactly tell them what was going on. And the kids oh I bet they are so upset." worry entered Kagome's voice when she realized they none of the rest of the pack knew if they were ok or safe.

Sesshomaru picked up the small buck again and took one of Kagome's hands and started to lead her back to the cave he needed to collect the rest of his belongings and then they would go back to the pack in the village.

Inuyasha wasn't too worried about the rest of the pack he knew Miroku and Sango would protect the pups then there was Kirara and Ah-Un and even Jaken they wouldn't allow anything to happen to Rin or Shippo. But he also knew that Kagome took her job as alpha bitch very seriously so he wasn't offended at all when once Sesshomaru had collected his swords and MokoMoko she took off on her own toward the hut they had left their pack in the previous night.

"You know she will always be like that running off as soon as she realizes she thinks she neglected something," Inuyasha looked at his brother and chuckled. "We are going to spend the rest of our very long lives chasing after her in one way or another."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru smirked at his beta. There were no doubts in his mind they would be doing exactly what his brother said.

Kagome ran into the village and saw most of the villagers going about their daily chores. She had forgotten that her appearance had changed so noticeably and soon whispers of a new female hanyou were spreading among the people.

Sango heard two of the village women talking about a female black haired dog eared demon who went to Kaede's hut while she was on her way back into the village after taking the children out to collect the morning's water. She was very surprised when on reaching the hut a changed Kagome threw back the curtain and rushed out. She swept up the two young ones into her arms and nuzzled her nose into first Shippo's then Rin's hair.

"Oh, my pups I have missed you," Kagome didn't know why she was having such a strong reaction to the kids. She hadn't been gone for long but it had felt like far too long in her mind. She rubbed her cheeks on their heads and petted their hair.

"Is she scent marking them?" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru questioningly. They had arrived shortly after Sango and the pups.

"Hmn" it was very very hard to keep the smile from gracing his face. Their little mate's instincts were in high gear and they really did need to get someplace safe and private for her to get used to all the changes the mating bond had caused in her. Her instincts would be going insane for a while as she adjusted to the mating bond.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin threw herself at her adopted father. "Rin is so happy she has a real family now. Rin has two fathers and a brother and a mother! May Shippo and Rin go play now?" she released his leg and tackled Inuyasha in a hug as well then she grabbed Shippo's hand and ran to go play.

"Don't go too far you brats we are going to make breakfast and we will be leaving soon," Inuyasha warned the pups as they ran around Kaede's hut laughing and squealing. Inuyasha took the buck from his brother and began to prepare it in strips so it would be easier to cook for their human pack members. What wasn't eaten would be left with the old Miko as a thank you for sheltering and healing their pack.

"So what's the plan? Did you get a chance to speak to your mates about wintering in the old slayers' village Kagome?" Sango inquired she wasn't fond of the idea of traveling in the late autumn and she really wanted them settled and prepared for winter.

"No, I didn't get a chance to talk about it at all. And I think Sesshomaru has a plan?" Kagome turned to him questioningly.

"I had planned on wintering in our fathers Shiro. However it would not be conducive to the bonding of new pack members." Sesshomaru didn't want to take his pack into the vipers nest that was the demon court. Eventually perhaps but not now.

"So to the village then? There are really too many of us to stay here with Kaede all winter." Kagome tapped her chin with one now clawed finger.

"Hn. That is acceptable. I also have several dens that could suffice." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Well we don't really have much time before winter sets in we are just going to have to pick and hope for the best. So to Slayer village!" Kagome announced.

"As if the illustrious Lord of the Western Lands would stoop so low as to live in a demon slayers village!" Jaken squawked out indignantly. He never saw the booted foot coming for him. The Lord had kicked him so hard he flew out of the old Miko's village and half the way back to the Shiro.

"Well, at least we won't have to wait for him to catch up. You kicked him in the correct direction anyway," Inuyasha laughed so hard tears were running down his face.

"I will go collect the pups for the meal. Once everyone has eaten we leave," Sesshomaru kneeled down and pressed a soft kiss to the crescent moon on Kagome's forehead. "Say your goodbyes to the old Miko mate we will likely be snowed in till spring, and unable to visit," Sesshomaru informed them before he moved away from the outside cooking fire to go collect his pups.

Sesshomaru was not used to being around so many beings, the noise and smells overwhelmed him easily. He couldn't wait to get his pack to safety and privacy.

He found Rin and Shippo running around and picking the last of the summer flowers that grew in the field on the edge of the village before the forest started.

"Rin, Shippo, Come."

The children looked up and quickly complied with their new alpha and father. They fell into step behind him as he turned and started the trek back to the rest of the pack.

Once Sesshomaru returned the pups to their mother's side he sat down and watched as the pack ate and talked about what they thought the winter in the village would look like, while Shippou exclaimed excitedly about everything he wanted to show Rin.

"Rin can not wait to see all the fun thing Kagome brought back from her home!" Rin's accepting nature never failed to warm her father. She had had such a hard childhood before he had taken her on. And traveling around all of Japan with only a two-headed dragon a full-blooded youkai lord and a small annoying Kappa didn't stop the young girl from living her life to its fullest.

While the pack were all involved in their discussion about their new home, Kaede came back from checking on a new mother and baby that had been born a couple of days prior. "I assume you all mean to take your leave soon?"

"Ai, Baa-san we leave once everyone has eaten and all our gear is gathered," Miroku bowed to the old woman.

"We wanted to thank you for taking care of us for so long Kaede. But we will be taking our leave soon. And likely will not be back till spring." Kagome took the older woman's hands in her own.

"Child, go with my blessing and know that you are loved. You found your family even so far from your own time. Protect them well and cherish them," Kaede said before kissing Kagome on the forehead and turning to the young hanyou. "Inuyasha you have grown much in both strength and maturity, keep your pack safe, guard them well, love them. You have been given a gift in them, don't take it for granted." the old woman tweaked his soft dog ear and gave him a scolding look.

"Sango you have been granted a unique chance at a new family grab it with both hands, my child. Miroku quit grabbing the backsides of the girls! Shippo listen to your elders and learn from not only what they teach you but from their mistakes as well. My Lord, please watch over my children," with that she turned and walked into her hut. Kaede was getting on in years and wasn't sure she would make it through the winter. She just hoped the group of young adventurers took her words to heart. Over the years she had come to see them as the children of her heart and she wanted them to be healthy and happy.

Once their goodbyes were said it didn't take long to get Ah-Un packed up and leave a hearty stew cooking for Kaede before starting their journey toward the old village.


	8. The Smell of Wet Dog

Warning:Lemons again definitely no yims! Inucest warning don't like it don't read!

Chapter 8

The Smell of Wet Dog

The pack traveled through the forest with relative ease, the years of trekking around on foot made the journey easy and fairly pleasant.

Kagome walked next to Sango, who held Kirara with the children, Jaken, and Ah-Un in the middle of the pack. Sesshomaru lead while Miroku and Inuyasha brought up the rear. The skies were still clear but it was getting colder and colder each night. The leaves had started to turn the colors of fall. They had been traveling for the past several days steadily headed toward the abandoned village.

Thunder could be heard in the near distance. The day had started cloudy and chilly and had only gotten worse as the afternoon wore on. Another clap of thunder this time closer caused Rin to jump off Ah-Un and run to Kagome and cling to her. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and cooed at her to settle her down.

"Hey, guys? I think we need to find some shelter soon, that storm looks bad," Kagome called out. Her new puppy ears laid flat other head. She did not like the look of those clouds rolling in.

Sesshomaru looked back on the rest of the pack and nodded his head just once. He walked back to his mate and female pup and laid a hand on Rin's head.

"Rin, release your mother and get back on Ah-Un. We will travel by air." He could smell the change in the air, his bitch was right the storm would be bad.

_**Bitch is right. Must seek shelter.**_ _**Protect pack. **_Sesshomaru agreed with his beast they needed to find shelter and quickly. He would not allow them to come to harm.

Kirara took this as her cue and jumped from Sango's arms and transformed into her battle form. Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back and Miroku offered Inuyasha a hand.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Sesshomaru held out his hand to his mates. Kagome smiled and immediately went to him, but Inuyasha walked up slower.

"You plan on carrying us both?" Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the idea of his brother carrying both of them it made him feel like he was less than.

"Hmn," Sesshomaru grunted with a nod. "Come here Inuyasha. You can't run fast enough to keep up and we won't leave you behind. We must get the pack to shelter."

Sesshomaru took both of their hands and formed his cloud under his feet. He knew they wouldn't be able to outrun the storm it was simply moving too fast.

The pack didn't make it far before the skies opened up and they were all drenched to the bone. The wind picked up and lightning lit the sky.

"We need to find shelter now. The pups and humans can't be out in this much longer," Inuyasha shouted over the sound of the wind rain and thunder, the storm was making. His pride wasn't worth the other members of the pack getting sick. His instincts were telling him he needed to find his pack someplace safe and warm, but right this second he couldn't think of or see anywhere to go.

"This Sesshomaru has a den not far that should suffice." Sesshomaru increased his speed, he too was worried about the pups and human members of the pack. He had so much more to protect now than he ever thought he would have. He never imagined he would take a mate for love, let alone two and add on the extra pack members and it was a very very big change from his former tiny pack of four. He found himself actually worrying about his ability to provide for and protect them all.

By the time they reached Sesshomaru's den, everyone was soaked and shivering and Kagome was worried that Rin and Shippo were going to get sick.

They all entered the cave and started to try to get dry. There was a large fire pit and a huge stack of wood in the main room so Inuyasha and Miroku started on that. They arranged and lit a large fire which soon began to take the chill from the air.

"Is there a spring or anything for water? I want to make something hot to drink and the pups need to get dry and warm," Kagome inquired. "And everyone needs to get into clean dry clothes!" she announced loudly.

"There is a bathing pool at the end of this passageway Okaa-san," Rin grabbed Kagome's and Shippo's hands and started to drag them through the winding passageways until they got to a rather large hot spring. Shippo giggled and pushed passed his sister. He undressed and jumped into the water. Kagome removed Sesshomaru's haori at a much slower pace smiling happily at her pups. Rin ran around the room pulling vials and jars off shelves and putting oils and powders in the water. Before long, Rin somehow had the water pink and smelling like strawberries and there was a thin layer of soft conditioning oil floating on the surface of the water. The pups splashed and squealed as Kagome tried her best to get them clean, she soon gave up and just let them play as she sat and soaked in the warm water.

Sango soon joined the trio and sat with Kagome to wash and relax. The pups paddled around and dove under the water while the women sat and talked about what they thought the village would be like and what everyone would be doing over the winter. Kagome wondered out loud how she was possibly going to entertain two wild children while they were snowed in.

Back in the main cave, the males of the group had changed and gathered most of the wet clothing. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to go hang them in another cave. He handed his brother robes very similar to his own but instead of red on white, they were white on red, they still had the sakura blossoms that signified the western lands. They were the clothing of Inuyasha's new station, they would show any who saw them just who he was. He was one of the Lords of the West now.

"These are now the clothing of your station Inuyasha they show to all that you are a Lord of the West and one of our mates," Sesshomaru held out the clothing to his beta and hoped he would not see it as Sesshomaru trying to change him. He really didn't want to change his brother; he enjoyed his wild side, his loud mouth, and his brash manners. His devil may care attitude nicely counterbalanced Kagome and himself. Kagome was too polite to ever say some of the things that needed to be said and expressing himself was never one of Sesshomaru's strong points, but Inuyasha told anyone exactly what he thought of them always had and hopefully always would.

Sesshomaru always envied his brother that seemingly 'didn't give a fuck' attitude. But the look into his brother showed him that Inuyasha cared a lot much more than most people realized. He took every accident and mistake as a personal failure, even if there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Inuyasha took the clothing from Sesshomaru. He looked down at the bundle of cloth.

"Does Kags get matching fancy clothes too?"

"Well, she has stolen this Sesshomaru's haori. She already wears the colors of the West." Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow in question. He chuckled slightly, in truth he had an entire closet full of clothes in the colors of the west in all sizes. Every new pack member had some made and they were always kept for future generations. In fact, the clothing he had given Inuyasha had been their father's.

The hanyou nodded and took the offered clothing. Quickly he got dressed and thought about sneaking in on the females and pups to see what was taking them so long.

"What could be taking our wonderful women so long bathing?" Miroku wondered aloud. He dug through the supplies until he found Kagome's teapot he filled it with water that Jaken had collected, and put it on the edge of the fire.

"Rin probably wasted half the bathing supplies again. Dumping nearly every oil, herb, and salt into the water all at once. If they want to be anything but oily it will take them a while." Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. Though he could think of a great many things to do with a wet, warm, oily Kagome. But even at this distance, he could hear the females just now realizing that the oil stuck fast to their hair and skin. They did not sound very happy.

"Fuck, if the pups irritate them too much none of us will be getting any tonight," Inuyasha cursed. He was really hoping since they were in an actual shelter they would get to have some adult time.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Surely the children won't have behaved that badly? I am sure Kagome-chan has it all well in hand. She hardly ever loses her temper with the children." Miroku chimed in. He did not like the idea of losing his "quiet" time with his Sango. And just saying the possibility out loud seemed like asking the Kamis to make just that happen!

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" they suddenly heard Kagome say. "I don't care if you don't want your hair washed again Rin you dumped all that oil in the water and now you look like an oil slick I am washing that out."

"Do you think one of us should go help them with the kids?" Miroku pondered.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "We can't do that. Remember: they are naked, do you feel like being knocked out?"

"But Inuyasha, surely that can't matter anymore. Everyone is mated and married now..."

"Okay, so what do you think would happen if I went in there to go deal with the brats?"

"Well, you'd walk in on them and take care of the children."

"Mhmm, and how do you think Sango would react to me walking in on her naked?"

"She'd hit you with Hiraikotsu."

"Yeah and if you went in there what would Kagome do?"

"Sango would hit me with Hiraikotsu."

"Yup, see, no-win situation here, Priest. Damned if we do, damned if we don't. I just never thought it would be Rin that would push her buttons tonight."

"What if he goes?" Miroku jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Maybe it's time he takes one for the team."

"Well, I don't think they would straight up attack him so that's a step up from us, right?" Inuyasha turned his head and leered at his brother. "I think you're right, he might actually be able to help in this situation."

Inuyasha and Miroku stood and walked over to the inuyoukai.

"You have to go deal with the pups so the females don't lose their shit! If you don't, no one is getting laid tonight!" Inuyasha added.

"You dare order this Sesshomaru?"

"Nope, this is your beta reminding his alpha he has to put the pack first. Come on, bastard, all you have to do is go deal with the pups and send the girls back in here. Do you really want them to be completely stressed out?" Inuyasha could hear Kagome starting to growl at the pups. She was quickly losing her patience and he just hoped his damned brother would step in.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded once and strode down the hall toward the hot spring room. Inuyasha was right, it was a small thing to go and take the pups off his mate's hands. He, on the other hand, wasn't as confident as his pack members that the females wouldn't attack him. Well, first off, he wouldn't just walk right into the room.

"Kagome. Sango. Go to the main room, this Sesshomaru will deal with the pups," he announced once he reached the doorway he kept his back turned so they would know he wasn't just trying to sneak a peek. It would not be good to let onto the fact that he had many times in the past peeked at them.

He heard the females sigh and get out of the water. He could hear the drying clothes against their skin and could hear the fabric from the robes as they put them on.

Kagome and Sango walked by him and Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left the pups to him to deal with.

He made his way into the bathing room and saw the pups sitting on the edge of the spring heads down.

"Rin, Shippo, why are you vexing your mother so much tonight?"

The females made it back to the main room and saw that their males had set up camp for the night there was water on for tea and a couple of rabbits roasting over the fire.

"When did you hunt?" Kagome inquired as she took in what she could see of the interconnecting caves that made up Sesshomaru's den. Well, she supposed it was the pack's den now.

"The great and magnanimous Lord of the West saw fit to hunt while everyone else got dry and changed," Jaken spoke up, he had been surprisingly quiet since he had returned to the pack after his lord had sent him flying toward the west when they had been in Edo. Jaken was starting to get used to the idea of the two packs merging permanently and was no longer quite so annoying. In fact, he helped out a lot more than Kagome had originally thought he would and he was starting to be nice to everyone.

"Well maybe I should make some rice as well," Kagome thought out loud.

"Na, relax, Kags, I got this," Inuyasha strode over to her and gave her a passionate kiss, bending her backward slightly, his teeth nibbled at her lower lip before he deposited her on a pillow close to the fire. He went over to the packs that had been taken off of Ah-Un and dug through them until he found the supplies he needed, a large bag of rice and a cooking pot Kagome had brought through the well with her several years ago and went about preparing the rice to cook.

They all sat around the fire and talked about the coming winter. Wondering how much longer they would have to travel and just what the Shiro would be like.

"Inuyasha where did you get those clothes?" Sango suddenly asked. She hadn't noticed the change because he was still wearing mostly red.

"Sesshomaru gave them to me. They mark me as a Lord of the West. I am pretty sure he has some squirreled away for each of us to show we are all pack and belong to the inu clan. Though to be honest, I am surprised he decided to clothe me before Kagome," he laughed to himself slightly he knew his brother loved seeing their mate in his clothes.

"Well, I hope it's not all formal kimono. I don't think I could deal with all that fabric all the time," Kagome commented thinking about what Sesshomaru could have in store for her clothing wise.

"I guarantee he has an entire closet of clothes for you at the Shiro. It's an instinct thing to want to dress our mates it helps to control that protect and provide instinct. You think I am bad about it but Kags, he is full inuyoukai, he is ruled much more strongly by his instincts then I ever have been."

She smelled the pups and Sesshomaru coming back to the main room. They were quiet and walked up to her with their heads bowed and hands behind their backs.

"Rin is sorry, Okaa-san. Rin didn't mean to be so disobedient," her little feet kicked at the floor of the cave and she peeked out from under her bangs at her adopted mother.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be annoying," Shippo piped in with a laugh.

"I know, you two, but you can't keep pushing like that and not expect to get some kind of discipline. Now, once dinner is done you will eat and go to bed. No treats or games or stories tonight," Kagome said in a firm voice. The pups sat down and quietly waited for the rice to get done they knew they had pushed their luck that night and that if they complained or threw a fit the punishment would be worse.

Sesshomaru walked over to his mates and kissed Kagome on the top of her head. Her black puppy ears tickled his cheeks and he smiled; she was doing well dealing with the sudden increase of instincts. She very rarely got overwhelmed by the smells and urges. She had poked a few holes in his haori the first few days but new, sharp claws took some getting used to and all of his clothing was demonic in nature- it cleaned and repaired itself. He found he quite enjoyed her soft furry ears, they showed exactly what she was feeling much like Inuyasha's did. It was an advantage he was not above using so his mates were taken care of.

Sesshomaru sat down on the opposite side of Kagome than Inuyasha was on and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and then up into his lap. He then grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him closer as well. He felt the need to be as close to the two of them as possible, it had been several days since they started the mating ritual and they weren't done yet. He hoped that tonight they could get another part of it out of the way, not that it wouldn't be a rather pleasurable experience.

"Inuyasha is correct this Sesshomaru does have an entire building with nothing but clothing for our pack. Not just you but everyone even the pups."

"So what you have just had random red and white clothes made in all sizes in hopes of one day having a large pack," Kagome turned and looked at her full inuyoukai lover. It hurt her heart to think about him filling that place with supplies for a family she knew he never thought he would have.

"Hmm, I knew it would come to pass eventually but I never dreamed it would be quite like this. Many of them are family heirlooms if you will. Though this Sesshomaru did have a few things added to the collection." His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her close, his nose was buried in her hair and she couldn't see his face. But Inuyasha could he saw all the emotions rush across that normally impassive face.

He had never realized how hard not having a full pack had been on his brother. His ears drooped down and he was lost to all the memories of times he had pushed Sesshomaru away. There had been many times when he was young that Sesshomaru would come upon him and watch him for a while before turning and walking away. Now he knew his brother had been offering a chance for him to follow, but at the time he hadn't understood.

Once the food was cooked and dished out and everyone had eaten Jaken took the pups to their own sleeping cave. They were good to their word and went to bed with little trouble after the entire bath debacle.

"Well, I think we are going to go to bed as well, " Miroku said with a devilish glint in his eyes. His once cursed hand drifted down to his wife's ass and gave it a little squeeze.

"Hentai!" Sango slapped him across the face and blushed.

"If you would be so kind my Lord as to point us in the direction of someplace for us to retire we would be most grateful." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"The end of the tunnel the pups went down has a sleeping quarters that should suffice, " Sesshomaru replied.

Both Sango and Miroku bowed and took their leave.

"All alone at last, " Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tongue caressed her lips, begging for her to open her mouth to him. When she did he flicked his tongue against her sharp new fangs, nicking it in the process.

"Mmmmm." Kagome moaned into her hanyou lover's mouth, the taste of blood and heat from both her males was setting her blood on fire she wiggled in Sesshomaru's lap, trying to ease some of the feelings of want that pooled between her legs.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Tell me we have a room also?"

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow as if to say 'of course we do, you idiot'. He handed Kagome to Inuyasha and rose to his feet. He took Kagome back from his brother tossed her on his shoulder and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He led and carried his mates to his private personal den, which was warded against all but his mates and pups. No one could interrupt them in here. Unless it was a true emergency.

The chamber was large enough that if he wanted, he could sleep in his true form. He sometimes did. The entire floor of the chamber was covered in furs of every color. The furs of every animal he hunted and skinned were added to one of his dens— after being properly cured of course.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down gently in the middle of the huge pile of furs and turned to Inuyasha.

"Which do you want more: to be claimed or to do the claiming tonight?"

Inuyasha's cheeks burned at his brother's question. What he really meant was did he want to get fucked or do the fucking, and he just wasn't sure now that they were here. Either he was going to screw his oh-so lethal older brother or let him take his ass.

"Would you be ok with me in such a dominant position over you?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Sesshomaru reached out for him and grabbed his brother behind his head and brought his forehead to rest against Inuyasha's.

"It is something we will all have to get used to. I want a true mating with both of you between all of us that means we need to do this. Do you not want that?"

"Oh, I very much want to claim you. But I don't want it to be an issue if you are uncomfortable being in the submissive position, " Inuyasha ran his large clawed fingers through Sesshomaru's hair pulling it away for his neck. Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a soft lick to the place his mark would go, right where shoulder met neck.

"Then you shall claim me, " Sesshomaru shivered. His beast had a lot of conflicting emotions about it he desperately wanted someone he could be submissive with but he was also very not used to submitting to anyone.

"Oh no before you two get all wrapped up in each other, which I find ridiculously hot by the way. I get to play a little." Kagome stood and went over to her males. Her hands went to Sesshomaru's chest he had never put back on a haori after bathing. She gently ran she small claws down over his abs she delighted in the small intake of breath he made.

"So Inuyasha, if you get to take his ass, does that mean I get his cock?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows in a bad impression of Miroku.

"It does my naughty bitch. You can do anything you want to it. He is submissive tonight aren't you Maru?" Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of Sesshomaru's long hair forcefully tilting his head to the side making him bare his neck. Inuyasha gave it a wet hot lick from shoulder to ear.

"I need to be in you for you to mark me in some way," Sesshomaru panted. His beast whimpered in his head. They desperately needed to give control to someone else for a while and who better to take that control from them than their mates.

Kagome kneeled in front of Sesshomaru and hooked her fingers in the waist of his hakama. "Do I need to mark you with my teeth?"

Inuyasha continued to bite and lick at the Daiyoukai's shoulder and neck. The other male's breathing was becoming fast and Inuyasha could see the red starting to swirl in his eyes.

"No teeth or claws are fine though teeth are usually used," Sesshomaru closed his eyes he was close to losing control to his beast and once he did he was sure they would be a whimpering whining mess for his mates. And he wanted that he needed it.

"Good I don't think you want me biting you where I plan on putting my mouth. My claws will work nicely they are sharp and strong." Kagome untied the sash around her Lord's hips carefully she folded it and set it aside. Then she turned her attention to the ties of his hakama. Once that was taken care of she loosed them and dragged the silk down his long powerful legs. The fabric caught for a moment on his erection, it made his cock bounce up and touch his stomach leaving a faint trace of pre-cum smeared across his abs. Kagome licked her lips and leaned in licking it off with a slow lazy movement.

"Fuck yes that is hot Kags. I want to see you swallow his cock as I fuck his ass. I want to see him cum in that pretty little mouth." Inuyasha ran his claws up and down his brother's sides.

Sesshomaru stood there eyes closed head back and let them do whatever they wanted to him. Inuyasha pulled away and stripped out of his clothes, again leaving them wherever they landed. He laid down on the furs and held his hand out.

"Come here, I know you said you'd be ok in a submissive position but I think this way will be easier both on your instincts and your ass. That way if we pass out again we won't all end up falling to the floor or crushing Kagome."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome get to her feet and they joined Inuyasha on the mound of furs. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hips and positioned him facing away over his hips. Kagome crawled up between Inuyasha's legs.

"Shit Kags we need something for lube do you have anything in that damn backpack of yours?"

"Yeah, I do actually hang on," Kagome got up and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha grabbed his brothers hair and pulled his head back he ran his fangs over Sesshomaru's neck the older male shivered and closed his eyes. Inuyasha tilted his head to kiss Sesshomaru, he nipped at his bottom lip drawing it between his teeth. Inuyasha placed small fleeting kisses along Sesshomaru's jaw across his cheek and markings to his delicately pointed ear.

"Kami you're so fucking pretty," Inuyasha growled into that sensitive pointed ear.

"Mm he is, isn't he? All pale skin and magenta stripes. Now shall we get on to the main event? I really want to see you take his ass." Kagome giggled as she walked back into the room tossing a small vial of oil into the air and catching it as it fell. She tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it easily. She got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl over to them putting a little bit of sway into her movements to make their eyes follow the swish of her ass.

She crawled up between Inuyasha's legs and took Sesshomaru's cock in her hand. She ran a fingertip over the hot weeping head spreading the precum around. His hips bucked and he whimpered. Inuyasha's hands went to his hips preventing him from moving.

"None of that now. You are going to be a good puppy and take everything we give you." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome leaned down and licked the head of Inuyasha's cock where it lay against the inside of Sesshomaru's thigh. She was rewarded with a hiss and a buck from her hanyou.

"Give me the oil," Kagome demanded. She was going to enjoy this just as much as the males were. She held out a hand and felt the vial fall into her palm. Her fingers closed around the cold glass and she brought it to her mouth and pulled the cork with her teeth. Her fingertip still swirling and teasing Sesshomaru, his cock was nearly weeping at this point she had noticed this interesting fact before and decided maybe she would ask about it later.

She poured a small amount of the oil on to Inuyasha's thick erection. She recorked the oil and wrapped her fingers around his cock she gently rubbed the oil up and down. She let her fingers barely brush Sesshomaru's balls on each upsweep. She leaned forward and took the head of Sesshomaru's cock into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the head before going down as far as she could in one go. She felt it hit the back of her throat and stayed there for a moment still working Inuyasha's cock in her oiled hand.

Sesshomaru's hand went to her head and he used just the tips of his claws right at the base of her ears it made her whimper around his cock and her ass go up. Kagome came up off the cock in her mouth with a gasp. She dragged her tongue up the underside of her lover's erection. She traced the veins with her tongue.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed his own cock and positioned it at the tight ring to his brother's ass. He rubbed the oil around his asshole pushing in slightly before retreating again.

"I need more oil I don't make my own juices like the two of you do," Inuyasha chuckled darkly. He bit off her claws on one hand. He grabbed the vial and opened it, with one arm he hiked up his brother and with the other, he poured the oil all over his cock. He tossed the vial aside and oiled up his hand and fingers. He leaned back and brought Sesshomaru with him pulling his knee out and open to give both himself and Kagome more room to work.

Inuyasha fingers probed the entrance of Sesshomaru's ass he gently pushed the tip of one finger in working the oil deepening with each small thrust of his finger. Until the bigger male relaxed and then he added another finger adding more oil going deeper each time.

Kagome couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to watch Inuyasha play with their usually so dominant mate but then she looked at his face and it was flushed pink and thrown back in pleasure she had never gotten to see this look on his face before and she liked it a lot, he looked so beautiful at that moment. He wasn't worried or hiding he wasn't trying to be the strongest. He was completely drowning in what they were doing to him. It made her feel powerful and sexy. She laid down between their legs her feet in the air and propped up on one arm with her other hand she massaged Sesshomaru's balls rolling them in her palm and between her fingers gently. She took his cock back into her mouth. And began to bob her head and sucked until her cheeks hollowed.

Inuyasha had managed to slip a third finger into his brother's ass when Kagome took his cock into her mouth. He thought he might be ready now. They had to make this as pleasurable for Sesshomaru as possible he knew that being submissive was not in his brother's nature and that he trusted them enough to want them to dominate him in such a matter deserved a reward in Inuyasha's eyes. He slowly removed his fingers and grabbed his cock fitting the head of it against his opening.

When Sesshomaru felt this he began to push down onto his brother's cock. It slid in with minimal resistance. Inuyasha had adequately prepared him and he needed more, he needed to feel that hard cock in his ass while his bitch's hot mouth was on his cock. He whimpered and looked down at their bitch. Her eyes were shut and tears were forming in the corners. Because each time she went down she kept going until his cock hit the back of her throat. Her now swollen pink lips wrapped around his girth, her fangs nicked him every once in a while but he liked the small bite of pain it brought.

_Maybe her marking him there wouldn't be a horrible idea?_ It wasn't unusual for youkai to like the bite of pain with their sexual pleasures, but he didn't want to scare his bitch she was very human even with the new demonic characteristics. A hard thrust from Inuyasha brought him back out of his musings. His head fell back on his brother's shoulder and Inuyasha growled low in his ear. The growl made Sesshomaru's control slip completely his eyes flashed then stayed red. His hand tightened in Kagome's hair and he began to thrust up into her mouth then forcing his ass back into Inuyasha's cock.

"I knew you wouldn't stay submissive for long," Inuyasha licked his neck.

"Let your youkai out, and I can't help it you're both driving me insane," Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's head slightly so she would open her eyes and look at him. "When you're ready to mark me bite me!" he demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened and then she gave a slight nod and continued trying to time her breaths and relax her throat so he could go down just a little farther each time he forced her head down. She came up on her knees and her hand went between her legs. She used two fingers and thrust them into herself she needed to orgasm and it wouldn't take much, giving Sesshomaru a blow job while Inuyasha fucked him had her so turned on she could already feel the orgasm starting to build and she whimpered.

Inuyasha nipped his brother's shoulder. "Hey don't forget your knot you can't force her head down when you cum, give me your hands." he reached down and pulled Sesshomaru's hand out of Kagome's hair. "Tell me what you need."

"Harder and bite me." Sesshomaru's voice was much deeper than it normally was.

Inuyasha used more of his strength to snap his hips up against his mate's ass and he was glad he had moved all that silver-white hair out of the way earlier. His teeth scraped at his brother's shoulder not hard enough even to be called a bite. He licked away the sweat and then bit down hard and fast in time with his next thrust.

Inuyasha's eyes bled red and he released his youkai and let it flow into his brother. He felt Sesshomaru tense and he wasn't sure if Kagome had bitten him as asked or he had cum. But Sesshomaru's head fell back and he howled.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense and she decided now was the time she bit down slightly just enough to break the skin at the same time her claws pierced his thigh. She let her power rise and for the first time, she realized it was more than just her appearance that had changed. Her reiki came eagerly but on its heels came something darker something hot to her cool it bulldozed over her reiki and poured into Sesshomaru. For a moment she panicked it scared her she didn't recognize the energy even though it came from her. But then as quickly as it had started it stopped. And all the energy was playing nice once more before it separated into three balls and rejoined the triad who was now coming down from a very intense orgasm.

Kagome pulled away first she needed to breathe. "Holy fuck," she panted trying to catch her breath. She laid her head on Sesshomaru's thigh for a moment before she sat up and looked at her two mates.

Inuyasha rolled his brother to the side gently and pulled out. "Yeah that was a little different from last time." he looked at his brother who still had his eyes closed and was panting. "Hey, you ok?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and nodded. A small giggle coming out of his throat. Before he stifled it.

"Holy shit did you just giggle?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Another giggle escaped. Sesshomaru clenched his eyes closed. And his chest bounced up and down as he tried in vain to suppress the giggle fit they reduced him to. All he could do was giggle and nod his head.

"We broke him!" Kagome laughed. "Oh my god, we broke him!" Soon she was rolling around next to her giggling mate having her own giggle fit.

And every time one would start to settle down the other would open their eyes and look at the completely dumbfounded form of Inuyasha sitting next to them staring and start giggling all the harder. Eventually, Inuyasha just sat there, his elbow on his knee and chin in his palm watching them until their laughter slowly died away and they were just laying there snuggled together Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist her face buried in his chest.

Inuyasha sat there for a long time watching over his sleeping mates. _This whole thing is weird as fuck but it feels right. _He had the overwhelming urge to curl up with his mates and sleep. Finally, he crawled over to the two of them and scooted up until his chest met his brother's back and Inuyasha draped his arm over both his mates and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Sick as a Dog

Chapter 9

The next morning Inuyasha was woken up by the sound of two pups coughing. He groaned, rolled onto his back and got up. Slowly he put his hakama back on, he left the privacy of their little den and went out into the main room. He found both Rin and Shippo sitting next to a renewed fire draped in furs and shivering. Jaken running around fretting.

"Fuck, of course, the pups get sick," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to them. He knelt down next to Shippo and placed a hand on each of their foreheads. "Well looks like you both have fevers," he mumbled and stood up. He quickly started some water for tea and went back to wake Kagome up, he didn't know what herbs to give the pups so he didn't even try, he knew his mate would want to do it herself.

He walked back into their private den and hated that he had to break up the peaceful scene he had walked into. Kagome was curled around his brother's mokomoko, as small she could get herself and he was curled around her. Their hair mixed white on black. He heard another cough from down the tunnel, his ears swiveled at the sound and he sighed.

Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome's head and ran his claws through her hair and whispered," Kagome, time to wake up, Koi. The pups are sick." He gently combed her hair out of her face with his claws and gave one black ear a soft tweak.

She groaned and got up from her curled spot on the furs. She blinked sleep heavy eyelids and looked around for something to put on the first thing her eyes landed on was Inuyasha's haori. She quickly shoved her arms through the sleeves and hastily tied it closed. She hurried down the tunnel toward the pups without a backward glance.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and growled slightly. He was not happy to have his quiet cuddle session interrupted by his brother, even if it was necessary. He sighed to himself and sat up. It looked like the day was starting.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest and followed his bitch back to the pups. Sesshomaru was going to learn really quickly, no matter how much Kagome loved her two mates if the pups needed her, she would go to them first.

When he got there she had a hand on each of their foreheads and announced they had fevers.

"Keh I could have told you that." He teased his mate gently he didn't want to piss her off for real but he sure as hell wanted to smell that spicy note that rolled off her when she was irritated.

She looked at the kettle in the fire pit and saw that it was already full and sighed in relief one less thing she had to do. She walked over to her bag and got out a smaller sack, she used as a sick first aid kit. It had the last bottle of fever reducer and all her dried and prepared herb packets for the tea that would be the replacement for the pills.

She nodded to herself and grabbed two of the herbal tea bags and two of the metal camp mugs, she had long ago brought to this time. She winced when she heard both pups coughing and opened up her bag again to grab the small jar of honey and homemade cough drops she had stashed.

She hurried back to the fire and set her supplies next to her, and put a tea bag into each metal cup. She gingerly touched the water in the kettle and quickly stuck her finger in her mouth with a soft curse and a pained hiss.

"Well, that was stupid, Wench." Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her finger out of her mouth and gently blew on the wet tip. Kagome blushed and her eyes flashed to red for just a second. "I could have told you it was hot if you just asked."

"Well, you could have told me anyway and then I wouldn't have burned my finger, Jerk." Kagome's eyes flashed again and the scent of her arousal and playful anger filled the cave.

"Inuyasha, please refrain from antagonizing our mate this early in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the main cave. He was completely dressed but without his usual armor covering his chest and shoulder. "I see I am not the only one that must live in fear of his clothing being stolen."

"Yeah well it was the first thing I saw and neither of you really seem to mind" Kagome teased back. She poured the hot water into each mug and set them aside carefully so they could cool and steep. She added a generous dollop of honey to each mug and stirred it with a spoon from her bag. She turned to her mates.

"It looks like it's going to just be a cold if we keep them warm and full of fluids and resting quietly as possible they should be fine in a day or two. The trick is going to be getting them to stay quiet and not bored out of their minds. Oh, I am going to need a small game bird and any wild veggies anyone can find as well as seasoning herbs. I need the stuff to make soup for the pups. So snap to it boys. Since it's still wet and cold from that storm, we might as well stay for a few days and wait out the pups' colds and the wet weather."

"Any bird in particular?" Inuyasha asked. He knew better than to mouth off too much when she was in this kind of mood.

"Nope, anything, even a rabbit will do I want the whole dressed carcass, please. I am going to make soup so will be using the bones as well."

"Sure thing Kags." Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the cave to go hunt. He planned on getting at least two birds for Kagome's pot.

"Are you going to go veggie picking my dear lord?" Kagome teased Sesshomaru. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Jaken! Go fetch her vegetables and herbs." Sesshomaru commanded loudly and in a stern voice.

"Mmmm nice try but I was going to teach Jaken how to make more fever tea packets. So this is all on you." She gave the outside of the cups a gentle tap and they didn't burn so she wrapped a hand around first one then the other and gave them to Rin and Shippo and handed each pup a cough drop with instructions to sip the tea and suck the candy drop.

"Come on it won't kill you to grab the veggies for the soup. I can just ask Inuyasha when he comes back to provide them for us," she winked and went back to her bag to get out the coloring books and homeschool workbooks she had in there she had packed all of the extra supplies that she had stored at Kaede's. Ah-un and Kirara had been loaded down with things they wanted to take to the village. When she turned back to tease her mate a little more she saw he had left already and she smirked.

"Alright, Pups until you guys feel better we are going to be doing some school work and quiet activities. But first, let's go raid Sesshomaru's den for all those furs huh?" she winked at the pups and giggled as they ran as energetically as they could to the other cave and grabbed up as many furs as they could. She would make a big pack bed in the main room with the fire and tea and soup ready at all times. It was the best she could do here for them and hopefully, it would become a fond memory for them, like her own sick days spent with her mom were for her.

Between the three of them, it took two trips to collect all the furs. The pups set up, what ended up looking like a tent, made entirely of soft large furs. They hung a clothing line on the hooks that were anchored into the walls. The three used some clothespins to hang the furs on the line. The wall of thick soft fur blocked the bit of wind that came in from the mouth of the cave and kept the heat of the fire from sinking into the cave walls. With the floor of the cave covered in more furs, it became quite a nice cozy nook in the otherwise temperate cave system.

The pups drank their tea and sucked on their candy drops to help ease their coughing. Kagome filled a very large pot with water and took out a very heavy camp tripod. She put the pot over the fire and allowed the water to start to warm. She set the smaller kettle on a stand slightly further from the fire.

She got the pups coloring quietly and waited for her mates to come back. She decided it might be a good idea to meditate and try to figure out just what things the mating bonds had messed with for her. So she sat down legs in the lotus position in front of her and she laid her hands on her knees, palms facing up, and fingers relaxed.

She tuned out the sounds of the pups quietly talking and coloring, then came the sounds from the spring down the tunnel. She decided that made for a good focus, and let herself sink into the sound. She soon felt the soft rolling waves of autumn wind that her Reiki always was but she also felt the hot bite if violent summer storms and the bitter bite of winter's ice. She knew that was the youkai of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

The harder she focused on them the faster they started to turn into something completely different. The three energies combined and what they became was more than the sum of the parts. She felt both reiki and youkai finding every square inch of her soul and claiming it for themselves, she suddenly realized that the mating had somehow made her part youkai but she still retained all of her holy powers, if anything those had grown as well. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her meditation. And she landed on her ass hard.

"Hell, Kags you were floating on a cloud, it looked like the bastard's cloud," Inuyasha told her.

"Really? That's so cool! Hey! You shouldn't call him that we are mated to him now." The idea that she could use her power to fly, was so exciting she wouldn't have to worry about getting dropped ever again.

"Kagome-chan was meditating on her new abilities in an effort to learn how they are changing Inuyasha," Miroku said as he stepped into the circle of furs.

"I can only speculate at this point but it looks like the youkai, you and Sesshomaru gave me during both matings is turning into my own version of youkai but my Reiki is still the same if maybe a little stronger but I haven't been able to do any meditating in a few weeks so taking my soul back might have something to do with that." Kagome shrugged.

Kagome got up from her spot on the furs. She took the birds from Inuyasha, and tossed them in whole to simmer for most of the day. The meat would fall off the bone and the herbs and veggies, Sesshomaru would be bringing, would add flavor and starches to the soup making it a rich and hearty meal.

Sango followed her husband into the fur tent and saw that Kagome had out the big soup pot.

"Uh oh who's sick? " she asked as she saw Rin and Shippo wrapped in furs and coloring while drinking tea. "The children got sick, I take it we are going to be here for a few days since its good shelter and we have abundant game and water?"

Kagome turned to her pack sister and nodded, " Yup it will give the pups a good rest to get over their colds and the rest of us a nice rest from traveling for a couple of days. It will cut into our repair time but it can't be helped. I am going to make a big batch of soup and I need to make more fever tea packets so can you go search for the willow bark and herbs I need?"

"Aye, Kagome-chan, Miroku and I will take Kirara and go herb hunting for you. I am sure you would like to refresh our stocks while we have the chance." Sango grabbed her hashi's hand and drug him out of the cave. Kirara chasing after the pair.

Kagome got out her jars of extra herbs from the packs, that had been stacked against the wall, and the bag containing the much smaller silk tea bags, that Kagome used to contain the herbs. She brought it all over near the fire and asked Jaken to join her and she showed him how she measured exact amounts of each of the herbs into the small bags and told him what each was and what it did. The pups soon drifted over to watch and learn about the herbs as well. Rin asked about all the flower types that could be used in medicine.

"There's Chamomille which helps to relax. And Lavendar that has similar properties." The hours wore on as she told them each medicanal use for each of the herbs she had in her bag.

Sesshomaru walked into the cave with a large sack full of vegetables and seasoning herbs he had bought in a village a short distance away by orb, about halfway through Kagome's herb and medicine lesson. This is what an alpha bitch did, they taught their pack, they protected them. It proved to Sesshomaru that she was truly a perfect mate.

Once she finished her lesson and showed the pups and Jaken how each small bag had a simple drawstring closure and a knot close to the cinched opening prevented the herbs from spilling out. She put the jars away and as she turned around to return to the fire, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I have provided what was asked for, Mate," Sesshomaru growled in her ear and gave her a gentle squeeze so she felt just how strong he was.

Kagome looked up at her mate and flashed a fanged smile," Thank you." She ran her lips across his jaw giving him the tiniest lick right where his jaw met his neck, but before it became his ear. She took the bag from his claws and set to cutting the vegetables and tearing the herbs to add to the soup.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I was meditating earlier while you guys were both gone and I was wondering if it was possible for me to get my own youkai, made from the both of yours? Because that's what it seemed like but I don't know if that's even possible." Kagome had started to babble in her embarrassment, not knowing what was going on with her powers. She was also kind of nervous to talk about the surge of power during the mating last night.

"It could be possible, it's rare for a youkai of Inuyasha's power level to mate a regular Miko let alone one of your powers and add to that one of my power. I don't think such a thing has happened before, in any known legend." He replied

"So you have no idea what's happening?" Inuyasha laughed out.

"Well, that's comforting." Kagome sighed. "So far it seems all the powers are playing nicely on my end what about you guys?"

"I have not gotten a chance to test anything more than what you have seen me do." Sesshomaru said

"I seem to be having stronger instinctual urges than normal, but it's also not as difficult to focus on what needs to be done before giving in to them. I have felt my control slipping a few times but I was still me I didn't get locked out of my body like before. Oh! Kags made a cloud just like yours only it seemed mostly Reiki. Once I touched her she came out of her trance, and she fell."

"Hmn."

"Do you think Inuyasha could make a cloud too?" Shippo asked excitedly. He had been listening to the adults talking while pretending to color sometimes it seemed like they forgot they were there. He rolled his eyes at his new pack alphas. Adults were weird.

"Sesshomaru-sama could Kagome-mama and Inu-papa turn into big dogs too?" Rin's eyes widened at the thought of 3 huge dogs in a big field of flowers that came to mind.

"I think he is saying he doesn't know guys." Kagome answered them laughing. "We will just have to see what happens and train once we get home for the winter." Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru nodded once.

Kagome tossed her cut veggies and herbs into the pot, she put a lid on it and walked back over to the packs and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Who wants to learn a new card game?" she smiled at her mates and pups. She was going to make the most of this downtime and use it to make stronger pack bonds, between all its members. They hadn't had much quality pack time since they were combined and she wanted to change that.

They had all just settled down into the second game of "Go Fish" when Sango and Miroku came back and Sango had a pouch filled with barks and herbs to replenish what they had mixed into tea. They hung the bundles to dry on the same line the furs were hung. It added an odd homey feel to the scene for Kagome. She had that "awe ha" moment where she realized that these were her mates her brother and sister her children this was her family so wherever they were together they were home. No matter where they were, they would be able to deal with whatever was thrown at them as long as they worked together.

Once everyone was seated in a circle to the side of the fire pit they dealt out another hand and talked. They talked about their plans for the village and potential living arrangements.

The brothers planned a training schedule not only for the two of them but also the pups and each member of the pack. Sesshomaru found out that Inuyasha has never even tried to connect with or control the youkai half of himself this both concerned as well as intrigued him. He had thought that Inuyasha had to have at least partial control over his youkai in order to be able to use windscar and the other attacks from Tensaiga. But he soon found out that both of his mates had very little to no formal training.

Sango and Miroku offered to help Kagome with her holy powers and hand to hand combat Sesshomaru agreed that they would be more than capable teachers for his bitch to start off with. She could learn with the pups and teach the rest of the pack her knowledge on herbs and gardening and healing over the long winter.

They had played and chatted and planned for several hours before Kagome finally announced the soup done and that the pups needed another cup of tea and to eat and then go to bed.

She dished up soup for everyone reminding them to watch for bones and sat down to eat and relax for a little while the kids seemed to be getting a little better with the rest and she was having fun playing silly card games and talking with her family.

Once everyone had eaten and the pups were resting and Sango and Miroku had retired to their own sleeping cave, Kagome was fighting to keep her eyes open. She felt herself get picked up, slowly her eyes blinked open and she saw her hanyou lover carrying her down the tunnel to the cave with the hot spring. A nice hot bath with her mates sounded like just what she needed to relax her tired muscles and a good end to a day of sick pups.

Inuyasha followed his brother down the tunnel and to the hot spring carrying the sleepy Kagome. Inuyasha gently set Kagome on her feet and untied his inner haori he tossed the white fabric toward the wall and quickly took off his hakama he scooped up his female and jumped into the hot spring. Kagome came up sputtering and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey what was that for?" Kagome snapped and glared at her hanyou mate she planted one hand on her hip and huffed. She took off the now soaking haori and tossed it in a wet heap on the bank.

"Its because you smell so damn good when your pissed, Wench. I can't seem to help myself I have to be a bad puppy."

"Oh, and you expect me to reward bad pups? That's not the way it works Inuyasha you should know that." Kagome teased him. She heard the soft deep chuckle Sesshomaru let out at her teasing. "Now I require my mates to wash my hair and pamper me." she giggled and sat on the bench at the edge of the pool.

"It has been a long day hasn't it?" Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up and sat her in his lap. Sesshomaru removed his clothing and joined them in the spring with a few jars of bathing supplies.

"I am surprised there is anything left after Rin and Shippo got a hold of everything last night," Kagome giggled, then sighed "I really hate when I get mad at the pups, they were just having fun but yesterday was stressful and I lost my cool."

"It is fine Kagome. They can't get their way all the time. And Rin knows better than that, she has been told not to do so before." Sesshomaru replies in a no-nonsense tone. "Now dunk under and get wet and let us take care of you."

Kagome nodded and slipped off Inuyasha's lap and into the delightfully hot water and dunked under. She decided to stay under and hold her breath for as long as she could while under the surface she used her new claws to untangle her hair and rinse out some of the wood smoke and sweat that had accumulated from the previous night's activities as well as the fire in the main room. She was lost in her thoughts when a pair of pale arms grabbed her under her armpits and hauled her out of the water.

"Kami, Kags, why'd you stay under so long?" Inuyasha scolded her his arms were crossed over his naked dripping chest.

"I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath, I wasn't even winded. I definitely could have stayed under for a while yet." Kagome replied slightly put out that her Inu mates ruined her experiment.

"Next time you choose to test your abilities tell us," Sesshomaru said after he released her and stepped away.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. He went and grabbed what looked to be some type of cleansing oil for hair and came up behind Kagome to wash her hair for her. Carefully he poured a small amount on the top of her head between her fuzzy black ears and used his claws to help work it through her wavy black hair. He handed the bottle to his brother and started to use both hands to massage his bitch's scalp gently using the tips of his claws and the pads of his sword calloused fingers to help relieve the tension and headache she likely had from the stress of the pups being sick.

He knew she always stressed when Shippo wasn't feeling well and adding Rin to the mix made it extra stressful. He knew Kagome already felt like the girl was her daughter but that didn't mean she wasn't upset the girl got sick in fact it just made the whole situation worse on his soft-hearted female. He was going to make sure she was putty in their claws tonight show her how much they both appreciated how much care she gave the pack not just the pups but each of them.

He worked the oil through her hair until it was a shining wavey mass of soft black. He used the pads of his thumbs and forefingers to rub her new puppy ears. He really liked that she had ears that matched his now. It was like another mark to prove she belonged to him to prove they were connected.

Kagome moaned and leaned into her normally brash and rough mate oh so gently massaging her head and ears, it felt fantastic and helped soothe the headache she hadn't realized she was suffering from. Her eyes never left her Daiyoukai, he however lounged back on the edge of the pool just watching them. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as the scent of Kagome's arousal filled the steamy room. Inuyasha had picked the perfect oil to compliment the natural scent of their mate it brought out all the naturally sweet notes of her base scent and enhanced the spicy citrus scent of her arousal. Sesshomaru had been monitoring her scent since the first time they had mated and it had taken on a wild untamed note it. It had also changed to the heavy scent that signaled her being pregnant, that greatly excited the inu daiyoukai he longed to see their little bitch grow round and full of their pups to feel and taste her breasts as they got swollen and milk filled. Just the thoughts were causing his cock to harden and twitch in the hot water of the spring.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he watched his brother get aroused, watching him groom their mate. He carefully herded Kagome over to where Sesshomaru was lounging against the edge of the spring, then he coaxed her up and into his lap. Her back to Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha grabbed the small bottle of cleansing oil again and poured a small amount into his palm and rubbed her hands together to warm the oil. He started on her neck making gentle but firm circles with his thumbs slowly working his way down her neck and across her shoulders. It didn't take long for Kagome to melt into Sesshomaru's chest she laid her head back on his shoulder and moaned lightly. Inuyasha continued rubbing out all signs of tight muscles in her shoulders and neck.

_**Mates happy.**_ Inuyasha stiffened and his hands stopped their continual caressing, at the voice he only ever seemed to hear in his nightmares about losing control of his youkai.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sesshomaru had noticed his brother tense and his beast grumbled about him being scared.

"I think I just heard my beast talk," Inuyasha replied his hands fell from Kagome's body and fisted at his sides. "I have never been able to hear him unless he was in control and then I couldn't do anything to rein him in."

"But you're still in control Yasha. Your eyes are gold still and everything." Kagome sweetly said, hoping to calm her mate she could feel his fear and confusion could nearly smell them, it was odd and it made her want to soothe him.

"Perhaps this is one of the things that changed for you, little brother. I hear my youkai all the time whenever he chooses to speak that is," Sesshomaru pondered aloud.

"Have you had to fight for control since the first time we mated?" Kagome asked gently hoping that pointing out he had not been struggling nearly as much would help ease his uneasiness.

"No I don't even have to make sure Tessaiga is on me to keep from going full-on demon," he admitted.

"Well count it as a blessing then Yasha. This makes life easier for you doesn't it, you don't have to worry about losing it and hurting us right?" Kagome cajoled.

"Keh, guess so," Inuyasha grunted and hugged her to him.

"You'll get used to it brother and likely really tired of it," Sesshomaru laughed quietly at the look of indignation on his younger brother's face.

"What are you trying to say? That your beast annoys you?"

"Hmn." Sesshomaru nodded once. "One of the reasons I had been following your pack for so long. He wouldn't let me get too far away without whimpering and whining constantly wanting."

"Does he still?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes and now it's even worse, now he whines not only about you and Rin but the rest of the pack as well, urging me to make sure everyone is ok at all times. Though it's not too bad since we are all together."

"I don't hear anything like that... I.. it seems like I can smell emotions though. Which is really weird." Kagome admitted.

"Na, it's not weird I have always been able to scent out emotions," Inuyasha said gently running his hands over her stomach in slow easy circles. "I can smell other things too, like when your fertile or when your monthly is coming."

"And?" Kagome asked curious now.

Inuyasha kneeled in the water and put his nose right to her lower stomach taking a big whiff. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose across the thin skin above her sex. He breathed in as deeply as he could then released the air through his mouth tasting it as well.

"Well? Come on don't leave me hanging."

Inuyasha raised his head and smiled. "Yes."

Kagome's eyes watered and she looked down at Inuyasha. "Yes?" she looked back at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes.

"Yes." Sesshomaru's eyes heated and he tightened his grip on her.

"We're going to have a baby?!" Kagome squealed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. She kissed him and then leaned back and kissed Sesshomaru.

"Pup Kags. We are going to have a pup." Inuyasha's hand splayed low on her stomach. Sesshomaru moved one hand on top of his brother's and nuzzled Kagome's neck.

Sesshomaru decided their good news needed to be celebrated so he rocked his erect cock into Kagome's back letting her feel just what her sitting on his lap did to him. She leaned into his thrust and moaned. He pulled her to his chest and stood and sat up on the edge of the spring so only their legs were still in the hot water. He wound his hands around her tiny waist and picked her up, thrusting up into her with no hesitation.

Kagome cried out and her head fell back when Sesshomaru ruthlessly entered her with no warning. He growled low in her ear and his hands moved up to her breasts. He weighed them in each palm and gave them a gentle squeeze. Kagome gasped as she felt his strong fingers and claws on her breasts it made her rock against him.

"That's it little bitch ride me take what you need," Sesshomaru growled out in her ear for once glad she couldn't see his face, his markings were jagged his fangs had grown and his eyes were blood red. His beast wanted to fill her up till she was a dripping shaking heap on top of him. He grabbed her hips and helped her rock against his cock pushing it as deep as it would go and the tip of his hot erection hit her cervix each time she rocked her hips back. Kagome reached down and let her fingers go to her clit, softly she started to rub it in tight fast circles.

Kagome opened her eyes and searched for Inuyasha, he hadn't joined them like he had every other time. She saw him sitting across the spring watching them through half-lidded eyes as he palmed his cock.

"That's it little bitch watch Inuyasha, see how he can't help but touch himself while he watches you ride my cock," Sesshomaru's voice made Kagome shiver, it was dark and sexy maybe even a little dangerous. His big clawed hands went to her knees and pried them open. Kagome leaned back into him. Inuyasha could see all of her and Sesshomaru's cock as he pumped in and out of her tight wet cunt. His hand slowly stroked up her inner thigh until he reached the apex of her legs he gave no warning before he slapped her hand away, and pinched her clit hard sending her over the edge. He gripped her hips again and raised her up slightly so he could pound into her hot quivering pussy. He felt her juices running down his balls and the inside of his thighs. Kagome's hands gave up trying to support her weight and she reached behind her to tangle them in his hair and she pulled hard letting her claws raked harshly across his scalp until he too stiffened and ground up into her using his strength to pull her down onto his cock till he was buried as deeply as he could get. He felt his knot swell as he filled her tight hot spasming channel with his seed.

Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest and tried to catch her breath she could feel the combined fluids running down her and dripping on to her mate despite his knot plugging her up and keeping most of the mess inside of her. She sighed and snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest to wait out his knot and then she planned on getting back into the spring and at least rinsing most of this off of her skin.

She opened her eyes to a growling red-eyed Inuyasha stalking over to them. His cock was fully erect and hanging hard eager and ready against his thigh. He kneeled down on the bench that ran the edge of the spring and opened Kagome's thighs wide and then spread Sesshomaru's. The pair were not quite reclining Sesshomaru had his arms braced behind him slightly reclined but still sitting up. Inuyasha opened his brother's knees and slipped into the space between them slowly he leaned forward and licked from Sesshomaru's hanging balls up over the slight bulge of his knot at Kagome's entrance all the way up to her clit cleaning off the sticky combination of his mates' cum and seed. Watching Kagome take her pleasure in his brother's cock had made him incredibly horny he wanted to lick the two of them clean and then cum as well.

One of his strong calloused hands wrapped around his length as he continued to lick all the evidence of their coupling from their still connected bodies. His thumb teased the small opening at the head of his cock spreading the few drops of precum around the sensitive head. His fingers wound around his length and slowly he pumped his hand in time with his licks to his mates' flesh. Once it seemed like he had licked all evidence of their fluids from their bodies he could he slowly and gently sucked Sesshomaru's balls into his mouth getting the last taste of the two of them he could, before his brother was able to pull out. Very conscience of his fangs he rolled Sesshomaru's balls around in his mouth gently.

The warm wet feel of Inuyasha's tongue on Sesshomaru's balls made him thrust up into Kagome making her whine and whimper. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the two of them Sesshomaru had his eyes tightly closed trying to prevent from just fucking Kagome again as his brother's tongue kept him hard and knotted in her tight hot passage.

"Oh so good Yasha...mmmmm," Kagome moaned as her hanyou lover took her clit between his lips and sucked hard making her buck against both males Sesshomaru growled behind her.

Inuyasha kept pumping his cock he needed the release he needed to cover his mates in his scent some dark possessive part of him reared its head and kept sending images of the two covered in his cum and it dripping down mingling with the fluids now seeping out between them.

He groaned at the mental image and pumped his hot hard cock with more force he was going to cover them in his seed and then he was going to wash them and put everyone to bed. It had been a long and difficult day.

His tongue worked over his mates' joined bodies as he fisted his cock and pumped his hips into his hand. With a growl he stood and covered them in hot sticky strings of his seed. He pumped his softening cock a few more times to get every last drop of his cum out and then he looked down and saw Kagome dripping with his cum. Sesshomaru was softly pumping into her again and it didn't take long before both had reached a second orgasm.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome tight to his body and slipped the two of then into the hot water joining Inuyasha.

They all relaxed in the hot water it didn't take long before Sesshomaru was able to pull out of Kagome's swollen pussy they both groaned. Kagome sat between the two inuyoukai and laid her head back on the edge of the spring.

"Well with that and the hot water the two of you are going to have to make sure I don't fall asleep and drown," Kagome sighed contentedly. She let the water soothe away to last remaining traces of her stress. They quietly finished washing and they each dressed in a thin sleeping kimono. They returned to the main cave and curled up with Rin and Shippo.

Kagome was happy to find out that it seemed as if their fevers had broken she gathered the two in her arms and let out a tired sigh. She felt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha curl around her and the pups. She smiled and let sleep take her. Dreaming of her growing family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and still as he watched his pack sleeping. Soon he would bring them home and he would be able to protect them and care for them. The way they deserved to be cared for. He knew his pack enjoyed the freedom of travel but he still wanted to give them the comfort and security of a home, a safe den. He half wished they could stay here for the winter but as cozy as it was at this point, it would be better at the village for the winter months.

It didn't take long before the pups started to stir and get up, he caught their eyes and put a long-clawed finger to his lips signaling his request for silence he wanted to let Kagome and Inuyasha sleep as long as they could. They carefully got out of the puppy pile they had all been in and Sesshomaru dished up bowls of leftover soup from the day before.

As the pups ate quietly Sesshomaru pondered just how his life would change. He would have to make formal announcements saying he had taken mates as well as naming Inuyasha co-ruler of the West. He was sure some of the lesser lords would not be pleased with his taking of both a miko and a hanyou as mates. He feared they would believe he was repeating his father's mistakes. But they were a strong pack they would show anyone who stood in their way. The only mistake he could see any longer was his father leaving his sons and females behind. The only thing he faulted his father for any longer was not being strong enough to defend those who were his.

While he was lost in his thoughts Rin sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He turned and looked at his adopted daughter.

"Hmn?" he gently questioned her.

"Just happy Sesshomaru-sama. I really like Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo and the rest it's nice to have a big family again." Rin whispered softly trying to keep from waking her new mama and papa. The thought made her giggle slightly. It was funny to her that she had no problems naming Kagome mama and Inuyasha papa but she was never quite sure if she should or could claim the same with Sesshomaru-sama. It seemed oddly informal to call her lord, father or papa.

"Hmn." Sesshomaru agreed it was quite nice if different to have a large pack to take care of. He ran his fingers through Rin's hair as she leaned against his shoulder and ate her soup.

Shippo watched the quiet but touching scene before him and wished that he felt comfortable doing something like that with either of the males that were now supposed to be his father figures. Inuyasha had seemed to take to his role as father figure a bit more readily now that he had mated to Sesshomaru and Kagome but Shippo was still afraid he would do something wrong and he would get in trouble what if they decided they didn't need some little misfit Kitsune in their pack after all they had Rin and soon they would add pups of their own blood as well. Most Inu didn't get along with Kitsune very well but he knew Kagome loved him he just wasn't sure about either male. He craved a real male role model but had kind of given up on Inuyasha being that role model. The little kitsune let out a sad whimper.

Sesshomaru's eyes went to the kitsune, the kit seemed sad and he wasn't sure why. So to try to elevate the feeling he picked the boy up and sat him on his lap and used his other hand to pet the little kit much the same way he was doing to Rin.

Shippo stiffened and then relaxed as Sesshomaru groomed him and allowed the soothing rumble of his growl to sink into his body. Sesshomaru let the growl go through his chest as he groomed the pups and made sure they ate. By the time he was done his mates were stirring woken up by the sound of soft giggles and the growl in his chest.

Kagome blinked open her eyes and she saw Sesshomaru covered in sleepy eating pups. She slowly made her way over to the trio. She picked up Shippo and settled him in her lap as she sat down beside Sesshomaru. She rubbed her nose on his shoulder taking in his unique scent.

It wasn't long before the rest of the pack was getting up and starting to drift into the main cave. First came Jaken then Miroku Sango and Kirara. Ah-un was still laying in the main cave with the rest guarding the entrance as he was charged with.

Inuyasha still slept which was rather unusual he very rarely slept so soundly, so Kagome and the others were reluctant to wake him.

"I figured we would stay here tonight and then head out in the morning, hopefully, all the storms will be over," Kagome said. She looked at Sesshomaru questioningly. "How long will it take to get home, Sesshomaru?"

"If we leave early enough we should be able to get there by nightfall tomorrow," he replied, still playing with Rin's hair. The young girl was starting to fall back asleep so he picked her up and laid her down next to his brother. Rin snuggled into the warmth of Inuyasha and quickly fell back asleep. Kagome looked down at Shippo and found that he too was starting to have difficulty keeping his eyes open. Just as she was going to pick him up and bring him over to Rin and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took him and did just that. He then held his hand out to Kagome and helped her to her feet.

"Will you come with me little bitch? I wish to witness you meditating." He wrapped his long strong fingers around her much smaller hand.

"Yeah sure, I don't know if you will see anything but sure," Kagome stammered she wasn't sure she was comfortable showing him just how little control she really did have on her powers. Inuyasha had always made fun of her lack of control and told her repeatedly over the years that she wasn't very strong. She was still working really hard to get her confidence back.

Sesshomaru led her back to his private den and over to a large chest that was against one wall. He kneeled down next to it and opened the lid. Kagome came up behind him and looked down into the chest. It was full of kimono boxes.

"Um? Sesshomaru? I don't really feel comfortable wearing a formal kimono out in the woods to meditate is there a set of men's clothes I could use in there instead?" She asked in a soft voice.

He took out box after box until he got to the bottom of the chest. He was looking for an old set of his own clothing that should be in the chest. He knew he hadn't taken them out of the chest but that didn't mean that perhaps Jaken hadn't done so at one point. But just as he was about to give up and look in another chest he found what he was looking for. It was a set of clothes that he had worn as an older pup they should fit his tiny mate well and not overwhelm her small figure like both his and Inuyasha's haori did. He grabbed out the soft blue and yellow fabric and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome took the bundle of fabric and shook out blue haori and yellow hakama. There was a white sash as well.

"These should work adequately until I can send for the appropriate garments." Sesshomaru put all the boxes back as she got dressed behind him. He walked over to another chest and pulled out a fresh change of clothing for himself. It didn't take long for him to get dressed and don his armor and swords. "Tonight will be the night of the new moon and I want to be back long before that with fresh meat and to put up a barrier. I would like to complete the mating tonight but I am not sure if Inuyasha would allow it in his weakened state."

Kagome came up behind Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "I don't know, it always makes him rather cranky and I don't know if it will even affect him the same way maybe we should wake him up also, and have him come meditate with us, see if we can't figure it out."

"Not this time let him rest if he does turn human tonight, he will stay awake."

"Yeah you are right, he will."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the main cave once more. Kagome quickly explained to Sango and Miroku what they were going to do while Sesshomaru gave Jaken his usual threat but this time it was slightly different.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"You will protect the pack. If anything happens to them your life will be forfeit."

"Of course milord."

Once that was done, they left the cave behind and Kagome got her first good look at the surrounding forest. It was all really quite pretty the forest was alive and bountiful she could hear and see small animals in the trees and bushes. There was the smell of growing greenery and water close by. Sesshomaru led her away from the cave. He kept hold of her hand and did not say a word.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked. She looked up at her stoic demon lord and saw the traces of a small smile on his face. She decided to be a little silly and started to swing her arm back and forth still holding his hand. When he didn't reply to her, she stepped up her game and started to skip next to him swinging their arms.

"Hmn. Now you're acting like Rin," He said and looked down on his exuberant mate.

"Well I am happy," Kagome smiled up at him. He really loved to see her smile like that.

"And why are you so happy little bitch?"

"To be honest I had kind of given up on the entire mate and pups thing. I mean it's been what several years since we defeated Naraku. Inuyasha never seemed to want me, Kouga mated Ayame, you weren't even on the radar. Most human men wouldn't want me I was too old and too stubborn to make a good housewife. I would have grown old doing exactly what I had been doing taking care of my pack and Shippo and watching everyone else's lives advance while mine stayed the same. So thank you," Kagome blushed as she tried to explain her feelings this was more than she ever thought she would realistically have.

"Hmn."

"Anyway are we close to where you wanted to meditate?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru pulled her close and picked her up. He broke into a run and in what was just a few short moments they were in a small clearing that was filled with autumn flowers. He deposited her right in the middle of the small clearing and sat next to her.

"Ready yourself to meditate and begin."

"Ok," Kagome sat next to him and tried to clear her mind she always had trouble meditating when she knew others were paying attention to her.

"Relax."

"I trying," Kagome huffed. She was embarrassed she couldn't seem to focus. "It's difficult with you watching me."

"I have watched you do many more intimate things, little bitch. Now stop making excuses."

"It wasn't an excuse it was an explanation," Kagome mumbled. But tried to center herself, tried to focus on one sound. But she just couldn't seem to. She got a crease in her forehead as she closed her eyes tightly. She heard the rustle of silk and felt Sesshomaru move but she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus on meditating. She could hear each time a bird chirped or he moved slightly she became transfixed by the sound of his breathing.

_Ok come on Kags you can do this concentrate and meditate._ She readjusted herself and got down to the business at hand trying to tap into her powers. She took deep calming breaths and cleared her head of everything but the feel of her power.

It didn't take long for her to find her reiki it came to her like an eager puppy wanting attention. She worked with that for a little while raising and lowering a barrier and collecting her reiki in her palms and letting it grow. It seemed she had better control of her holy powers then she had ever had before. She wished to show Sesshomaru exactly how much she could do with her powers

Once she was used to working with her reiki she decided it was time to start playing with the youkai that was growing in her. But try as she might she couldn't get it to come when called like she could with her reiki. She could feel it snap and crackle on her skin but couldn't get it to manifest in any solid way. By the time she realized how worn out she was and she opened her eyes and came out of her meditation Sesshomaru was sitting across from her simply watching. Kagome blushed and panted she had never gotten this worn out by meditating before.

"Uh so…. Did you learn anything?"

"Hmn, you need to work with your powers more regularly. Right now you could not take on an adversary and hope to come away unscathed."

"I am not weak."

"I did not say you were. Only that you can be stronger. Survival depends on strength Kagome. Strength to defend and protect what is ours." Sesshomaru reached out and brushed his thumb across the faint markings on her cheek.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw something she never thought she would see. He was actually scared. "You are really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yes, not just him but everyone what if I am not able to keep our pack safe while he is vulnerable what if someone takes advantage and tries to hurt the pack? Hurt you?"

"Do you trust us? Do you think we are strong enough to help you protect what's ours?"

Sesshomaru was silent he feared they weren't strong enough but it wasn't really a lack of faith in his pack that made him feel that way it was the overwhelming fear he would fail to protect his pack as his father had failed.

"I see. Let go Sesshomaru I need to go check on the pups and make something for lunch." Kagome took his silence as a confirmation of her fears. She feared he didn't think they were strong. Didn't think they could take care of themselves and each other. And right this second she wanted nothing more than to be out from under his judging gaze. "I can't do this right now ok?"

"Hmn but we will speak of this tonight after the pups and pack go to bed."

"Fine just take me back now please."

"No, use your nose." Sesshomaru's refusal made her bristle like an angry cat.

"Fine, I will!" Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pick out the scent trail from when they traveled to that location. Once she thought she had the trail she stomped off in a huff.

She stomped around the once quiet and serene forest letting her anger at her mate be known her energy was radiating off her in sharp angry waves. Sesshomaru followed her silently and unseen. He was dealing with not only a tantrum-throwing mate but also a pissed-off beast. Who was not happy that he had taken his fears out on their little mate.

_**Mate angry.**_ _Yes, she is.__** Alpha to blame. **__ Yes, I am. __**Fix this. **__I will. __**Beta will be angry. **__Hn._

Kagome found the cave and stomped inside. She was beyond caring if the others knew she was mad. And oh boy was she mad. He just grrrrrrr.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting by the fire drinking tea she physically uncrossed his arms for him and plopped down in his lap.

"Hey, Kags what's wrong?"

"Your brother is an asshole," Kagome mumbled at him. She mumbled as she buried her face into the front of his haori.

"This is news to you?" Inuyasha questioned eyebrows raising. Yeah, his brother was an asshole but he was never outright mean to Kagome. So what had her so worked up?

"No. But I didn't think he would be an asshole to me."

"Keh. What happened?

"I am not even really sure we argued I think. I don't know it seemed like he was calling me weak. Its was like he was just standing there judging."

"He would have never mated us if he thought we were weak." Yeah, he knew this was going to be an issue. He almost always lost the fights about her safety and it usually resulted in him getting sat or her getting kidnapped.

"I know that but I hate being told I am not good enough." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and he knew he was the reason she couldn't take anyone telling her she failed.

"I know he didn't say that Kags. I know I am the one that told you that. Don't let my mistakes cloud your opinion of him. He had nothing to do with any of that. And I am sorry." He hugged her tightly to his chest and sighed. "I never meant to hurt you so badly."

"I know you didn't. But it's still hard and it doesn't help that the first thing out of his mouth was that I had done something wrong." Kagome was starting to feel like she overreacted. She knew that failure was a hot button for her and she tended to lash out at those people who suggested she couldn't do something.

"I am sorry little bitch. I did not want you to feel bad. I simply wanted to stress the importance of gaining as much personal power and strength as we can. We will need it eventually. At some point we will have to fight to keep what is ours." Sighed Sesshomaru as he came into the living area of the den.

"Yeah, I get it." She whispered at Sesshomaru.

"We shall meditate daily the three of us." Sesshomaru replied. He needed to stress to her the importance of being able to protect herself and their pack. Besides they all needed to tap into their new powers.

"That's a good idea Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said. "Group meditation will surely increase the strength of your bond as well. Yes I wonder just what powers our brash Inyasha and lovely Kagome-sama will acquire." Miroku rubbed his chin sagely as his other hand snuck out and over to his wife's firm pert ass.

"Hentai!" Sango called as her hand swept out and connected with her husband's face.

"So why did you get so upset?" Inuyasha looked down at the small female in his arms.

"I just got so mad and then he told me to find my own way back and I lost my temper." She laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and took a deep breath.

"So how did the meditation go?"

"She was able to control her reiki to a much higher degree then she ever was previously. But the youkai eludes her control yet." Sesshomaru answered for Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled into Inuyasha's chest. She was overwhelmed with the entire thing. They were starting a whole new life together they had all these people to care for and they were going to be adding new members soon.

"Do you think I would not assist you, little mate?" Sesshomaru turned her head from Inuyasha' chest to look into his eyes.

"No, but that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me. I have never been pregnant before and I won't have my mom or Kaede. Sango's never been pregnant before. Sure I know from a midwife standpoint but I am anxious and excited and I want someone to ask questions about the pregnancy. And I can't imagine you're a fountain of information on pregnancy."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It will be done as soon as we are at home. I will find you your person to ask questions of." Sesshomaru switched his attention from his alpha bitch to his beta and mate. His hand tangled in Inuyasha's hair and forcefully tilted his head to the side. "I do not wish to wait any longer to claim you as my own. We will complete it tonight." he bit down on the column of Inuyasha's throat pulling a deep needy moan from the smaller male. Inuyasha nodded quickly and swallowed.

Miroku had caught Kagome's slip of tongue and looked at Inuyasha and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Keh. Yeah monk seems we beat you to the getting an heir." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and beamed with pride.

"Seems rumors of Inuyoukai impregnating their mates quickly is no lie." Miroku rubbed his hands together and a lecherous twinkle shined in his eyes. "Perhaps once we get the village in order my dear Sango we should shack up until you too are breeding." He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife and she blushed bright red.

Kagome dipped into her dry goods that afternoon when she started dinner they were all anxiously awaiting the sun setting they wanted to know if he would change human or not.

Kagome made the pups help her replace all the furs back where they were before and pack up any of the things that may have been spread out through the cave that they wanted to take with them to the village. By the time sunset came upon them, the cave was neat and tidy once more and the bags were all ready to be strapped back on to Ah-Un and Kirara in the morning.

Inuyasha stood at the mouth of the cave looking out at the sunset his arms crossed over his chest. He waited for the feeling of his body weakening of his father's blood diluting. But it didn't come and gradually he began to relax. He turned back toward the inside of the cave and walked back to the fire.

"Seems like I am not going to change on the new moon," Inuyasha said as he sat down near the fire.

"So it would seem my friend. So it would seem. Do you feel any weakness? And disturbances in your youkai or senses?" Miroku asked. He looked thoughtfully at his best friend. He was truly curious how these mating bonds would affect each of them.

"I don't feel any different which is weird all on its own," Inuyasha grumbled. He really was happy about not turning human anymore it was one less weakness that the pack had to deal with.

"Well I want to get the pups to bed and have some adult time tonight," Kagome said and blushed. She couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru dominate Inuyasha. She loved watching Inuyasha take his brother's ass. And she just knew that watching it the other way would be just as fucking hot.

"So baths and bed you two." Inuyasha turned to the pups and herded them down the tunnel and into the hot spring. He was trying to be more paternal with the pups. It definitely wasn't something he was used to but he knew that raising pups was the job of the entire pack. If truth be told he had not taken that responsibility seriously enough with Shippo. He was going to try to take a more active role in the pup raising from now on. He got the two washed dressed and settled into their bedrolls he needed to remind Sesshomaru and Kagome that more futons and blankets and clothing should be left here it was a good secret place a safe place. He tucked the pups into bed and they begged for a story.

Inuyasha thought about all the stories he knew and decided that a simple one would be best so he told them of the romance between the great dog general and his human princess. Though truth be told he really didn't know what had gone on so he told the pups what he thought had happened.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as they walked into their private den together. Her shoulders slumped and she knew she was going to have to apologize to him about the way she had acted in the woods.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" His reply was soft and curious it made it easier for Kagome to continue.

"I am sorry. I don't know why I got so mad at you.."

"Hn It is normal I hear for breeding bitches to be especially moody. But I stand by what I said we all must get stronger the larger the pack grows the more strength will be needed to keep everyone safe. I can't stand the thought of losing you, the pups, any of our pack mates." He walked over to her and put a clawed hand on her cheek. "I would walk through hell to bring you back."

"I don't ever want you to have to do that again. I promise to train harder and be more vigilant. I will always protect our pups and pack with my life if need be."

"I know you would. I just want you trained enough that it doesn't come down to you or them."


	11. Chapter 11

AB 11

Inuyasha joined his mates back in their private den. He felt jittery and high strung. He wasn't quite sure why. He paced back and forth, his hands clenched and his claws dug into his palms. Small drops of blood fell from his fists to the stone floor of the den. His ears twitched as if trying to pick up any sound of a threat.

"Are you ok?" He heard Kagome ask him. And he just wasn't sure if he was or not. His skin felt like it was crawling off like he needed to run and run until he dropped.

"Yes, no, maybe. Oh hell, Kags I don't know. I am restless and feel like I want to run." His ears twitched back and forth trying to pick up any sound. "I feel like I need a fight."

"We can put that energy to good use little brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind Inuyasha. He grabbed onto the smaller male's hips and pulled him back so he could grind his already hard erection into his mate's tight ass. One hand tangled in the silver-white hair at the base of Inuyasha's skull. He used that hand to pull his head back and expose his throat.

Sesshomaru growled and licked up the line of Inu's throat carefully drawing his fangs across the taut skin.

"Yes, I need you to fuck me. I think that's part of the issue." Inuyasha turned around in his brother's grasp and smashed his lips against Sesshomaru's. The quick movement caused Sesshomaru to knick Inu's throat with his teeth.

Inu used his claws to tear through first Sesshomaru's clothes and then his own. He didn't give a damn if he drew blood on either of them. He needed to feel all that hard muscle dominating him in the most primal of ways.

Sesshomaru realized that he wasn't interested in gentle at all. Inuyasha needed rough and bloody. This was going to be more about dominance then making love.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha down hard on to the fur-covered floor of the cave. He flipped him onto his hands and knees and ground his painfully erect cock into Inuyasha's hard-muscled ass. He watched as Inuyasha's ears went from perked to crushed to the top of his head. He really did love how every movement of those soft white ears giveaway how his beta was feeling.

"Is this what you need? Do you need me to prove my dominance to you beta? Do you need me to remind you of your place?" Sesshomaru's long fingers wrapped around the front of Inuyasha's neck and pulled him up until his back hit his chest. Sesshomaru allowed his claws to dig into Inuyasha's throat. "Do you wish to feel the burn of my poison?" He paused for a moment and when Inuyasha was not forthcoming with an answer he dug his claws in more. "You will answer beta."

Inuyasha could barely think but right now he would agree to anything Sesshomaru asked him. He nodded. "Yes."

"Beg for it," Sesshomaru growled into Inu's ear. He knew he would need to break Inuyasha for him to get back in control. He knew that caged in restless feeling that he was experiencing. Inuyasha's inner beast wanted to come out and play. But they didn't have the time for that kind of thing right now. Once they got the pack to the safety of the village he would have to instruct Inuyasha through transforming.

"Please Sesshomaru." Inu managed to get out.

"Not good enough little brother I want you to beg for me." He wrapped one hand around Inuyasha's cock and gave it a hard pump.

Inuyasha whined. "Please please Sesshomaru."

"Who am I?" He ground his cock into his ass he felt it slip between Inuyasha's cheeks and felt the head of his cock hit Inuyasha's balls.

"Lord Sesshomaru please…." Hearing his beta and mate call him by his title did not excite him as he thought it would. He didn't want to simply be Lord of the lands to his mates.

"No," Sesshomaru growled into Inuyasha's soft white ear. He gave it a soft nip of reprimand.

"Br...brother please... please, alpha I...I..mate I need you, please." Inuyasha stuttered out he was panting and his vision was starting to blur.

"Good puppy. Then you shall have me Inuyasha all of me." He allowed a small amount of poison to come to his claws he gently drug them down his throat causing rather shallow cuts. The other hand dug into the meat of his thigh and deposited a more potent dose of his poison.

"Sesshomaru you can't use your poison on him. You'll hurt him." Kagome finally made herself known. She was concerned they would take their sexual play too far. She hurried over to them and really sure what she could do but feeling as if she had to stop this in some way.

Sesshomaru stopped completely he let go of Inuyasha and sat back away from him. "Do you really think I would truly hurt my mate? Do you think I would hurt you?"

"NO, I didn't mean it that way. But I have seen him recovering from your poison before he was in agony for days after." Kagome wrung her hands and her ears were flat to the top of her skull.

"I can control how strong it is, Kagome. I wouldn't have done it if it would actually hurt him. Let me prove it to you Little Bitch. I would love for you to feel the burn of my poison mate." He looked over at Inuyasha who was exactly where he had left him but the male was panting and sweating. "See he is feeling it now as we speak. Soon he will be begging." He turned and leveled a hard look at his little bitch. She was interfering with his domination of his beta. "You will feel it, little bitch and you will sit and watch until called. Am I making myself clear?" He grabbed her arm and drug her over to him. He fisted a hand in her hair and made her expose her neck. "This is the proper submissive pose little bitch. Now tell me what you are going to do."

"I am going to feel your poison. Then I am going to go wait till called."

"You're going to watch, Kagome. You are going to watch while I dominate him. And only once called may you join."

She nodded her eyes were flashing from blue to red. The idea, his dominating attitude, gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Yes."

Sesshomaru brought the hand not in her hair up before her eyes and called the bright green poison to his claws. He ran them lightly down her throat allowing the tips to cut oh so gently. She immediately felt her whole body flush and she started to pant.

"Not done yet I am going to give you exactly as much as I gave him." He used the grip on her hair to turn her face to Inuyasha who was now fisting his cock and trying to relieve the pressure. His hand trailed down her shoulder and arm across her belly until he came to her inner thigh. He pierced it fast and rather viciously with his claws, deep into the muscle tissue. He pumped as much into her dainty 5 holes as he had into the larger wound he left on Inuyasha. "Now you will go sit over there and watch until I call for you."

She nodded and crawled over to the spot he had pointed to.

"Inuyasha. Come." He held a hand out to his male and watched as he crawled on hands and knees over to him. His cock was red and full of blood. It leaked continuously as it bobbed back and forth under him.

Sesshomaru waited until he crawled right up to him then he grabbed him by his hair and brought him up on to his knees. "Do you still want me to do this? Do you still want me to hurt you Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Yes. Please." Inuyasha's eyes glanced over to Kagome. He could feel the tears start to gather in his eyes.

"There see Kagome he wants the pain it's no different from you asking for us to bite and use our claws on you. Or when I asked you to bite me. He simply likes it to really hurt. He needs more than that sweet-sharp sting of a clean-cut or a careful bite. He wants the deep throbbing ache that comes from torn muscle and bruised bones. But we must always be careful to not permanently or seriously injure him. Now this will be a reward for him and punishment for you little bitch. Come here." He commanded. Kagome crawled over to the two of them. "Lay down face up."

Kagome was starting to get an idea of what was going to happen he was going to have Inuyasha fuck her mouth as he fucked his ass. Sesshomaru rolled a few furs together and placed it under Kagome's shoulders.

"Inuyasha kneel over her head. Feed her your cock. Eat her. While I take your ass." Inuyasha did as told and Sesshomaru came up behind him as he bent over. He made sure Inuyasha had his cock in her mouth then he gripped his hips and slammed into his tight dry ass. Inuyasha cried out at the harsh forceful possession of his ass. Sesshomaru's cock leaked a steady stream of precum part of being a dog demon was that during the sex act he produced cum continually. It meant that soon Inu's ass would be completely lubed with his seed and only the first penetration would be so rough.

The force of the act made Inuyasha's cock go all the way down Kagome's throat. She gagged on the thick length that bypassed the back of her throat. Tears came to her eyes and she forced back the need to gag. She had to trust them both in this position but mostly she had to trust Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's claws dug deeply into Inuyasha's hips. He wouldn't take long Inuyasha had no prep he was so tight it felt as if his cock would snap off.

"Eat her Inuyasha fuck her tight little cunt with your fingers. Make her scream around your cock." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's knees and opened them so Inuyasha could have access to her pussy. She shuddered under them at the first greedy lick Inuyasha gave her. They set a brutal pace Sesshomaru pounded into Inuyasha which forced his cock deep down her throat she wasn't able to breathe. But she found that to be not too much of an issue. She simply held her breath and tried to relax her throat.

Inuyasha was determined to get Kagome there as quickly as he was getting to his orgasm. He pushed his fingers into her dripping pussy. Searching for that soft spongy area that was sure to send her spiraling. His tongue flicked against her clit fast and hard. He loved to taste his bitch. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way his brother was pounding his ass.

Inuyasha needed to get Kagome there and quickly, so he attacked her clit he sucked and licked. He took it between his teeth and growled, at the same time he took three fingers and thrust them deep into her dripping pussy. He hoped the sudden and forceful invasion would send her over the edge.

It worked better than he had hoped she screamed around his cock, the vibrations sent shivers up his spine and made his balls draw up tightly.

Sesshomaru was holding off his own orgasm by the tips of his fangs. "Get her there now." He growled at his beta. "It's time to mark you."

Inuyasha growled against Kagome's pussy. It made her buck against his mouth and hand. Her throat tightened on his length.

"Now," Sesshomaru growled he pulled Inuyasha up onto his knees. "Bite him Little Bitch claim him."

At Sesshomaru's command, Kagome obeyed she bit hard and deep but carefully she didn't want to permanently injure her male just give him what he wanted. Sesshomaru savaged Inu's shoulder making it into bloody meat. He viciously pushed his youki into Inuyasha he could feel Kagome doing the same but much gentler. They poured their powers unto him until he was literally glowing with power. It settled into him and he leaned heavily back against his brother pulling his now flaccid cock out of Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha looked down on her and gave her a small weak smile seeing her teary eyes and the cum dribbling down her lips. He reached down and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Thank you. I love you, " Inuyasha looked into her big blue eyes and gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles.

She wiped her mouth and smiled back. "I am sorry I overreacted earlier about everything. About the meditating about finding my way back and about you wanting pain during sex. This is all really new to me and something that shocked me and threw me for a loop."

"Hn, come it's time to rest. We will leave at first light and resume our journey to the village." Sesshomaru grabbed both of his mates and pulled them to him. He loved the feel of sleeping between them he felt safe and warm and wanted.

Kagome snuggled into her mates and thought about everything that had happened the past few days. Maybe the stress was getting to her or maybe she wasn't as open-minded as she had always thought she was.

She closed her eyes and decided that she would try to figure out some of her hang-ups later they had a good solid day of walking ahead of them and she always did her best thinking while they traveled.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth her mates provided. She was ready to get to their new home and find a new normal. With a soft smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the mated triad woke up to Rin and Shippo running into their den and yelling about going home finally. Kagome graced the pups with a soft smile and told them to go eat and make sure they had everything they wanted to take with them packed.

It didn't take very long for everyone to get dressed and ready to head out. The males attached all the bags and sacks of essential items to Kirara and AhUn. The children where each holding one of Kagome's hands as they left the cave behind and started toward the Western Shiro.

The group had walked for several pleasant hours when Kagome's ears started to flick back and forth and her fingers twitched. She was feeling jumpy and full of energy she couldn't seem to contain. The feeling had grown as the morning hours wore on. She wondered if this was how Inuyasha had felt the night before.

Her ears fidgeted on top of her head. She bounced on the balls of her feet. Kagome felt a need to run. Her eyes shifted to the undergrowth and she saw a fluffy little brown bunny under a nearby bush.

Before she knew what had happened she had taken off after the rabbit and was chasing it through the dense undergrowth the forest. She felt the soft ground under her paws and she used her tail to help her keep her balance she raced around trees and underbrush, trying to catch the little rabbit that had caught her eye.

The chase was over quickly and in no time Kagome was trotting back to her pack with the plump young rabbit hanging from her jaws.

Shippo, his eyes impossibly large walked over to his mother and kneeled down next to her. His small hands worked their way through her soft silky wavy fur. He turned his huge green eyes up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What happened to Kagome-mama? Why is she a dog?" His voice shook and his tail was fluffed up like that of a scared cat. His whole form shook with hope it looked like Kagome was an actual youki if that was true, he would never have to lose her to the short life span of a human body.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, he had expected this from Inuyasha. He hadn't anticipated it from his little bitch. He kneeled down at her head and tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"Kagome? Do you understand me?" He said to the fluffy back dog sitting in front of him. She was only the size of a very large mortal dog nowhere near his own great size. But with training he knew she would be able to harness and strengthen her youki.

Kagome the dog whined at him and dropped the rabbit at his feet. She looped her tail tightly around her body and gazed up with those impossibly blue eyes. She wasn't sure what happened and Sesshomaru was the only person who might have some ideas.

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened to Kagome?" A clawed hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's chin turning her face to her hanyou mate.

"It seems as if she was indeed correct about the youki from the mating truly becoming a part of her. I would venture that she will react as a full-blooded inuyoukai." Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side.

"Ok great but how do we change her back?" Inuyasha rubbed her soft black ears. He kept staring at her. She was a beautiful animal. Her body was sleek and fit. Her chest was deep meant to help with lunge expansion, which meant she could run fast and far for a long time. Her paws were small for her size dainty even but tipped with sharp lethal claws. Her markings were still there just as Sesshomaru's were.

"We do not. She must do it herself. Little Bitch, picture yourself in your humanoid body and will yourself to change."

Kagome's adorable doggy ears perked up and her eyes screwed closed in concentration. A pink wind whipped around her black-furred body and in a flash of light, she changed back to her previous form.

Unfortunately, she failed to envision her clothing so she stood in the middle of the road surrounded by her entire pack naked as the day she was born. She blushed and wrestled Inuyasha's haori off of him.

"Hey Wench! What's that for?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his now loose inner haori?

"I am naked Inuyasha!" Kagome tied his haori tightly around herself trying to preserve as much modesty as possible.

"There is no one here but pack members Little Bitch, " Sesshomaru stood back up.

Sango slapped Miroku and the call of "HENTAI!" was heard throughout the forest that surrounded slayer village.

Quickly she wrapped herself in the familiar fire rat haori and turned to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "We are going to talk about that comment later. But first what just happened? Why did I turn into a dog?"

"You unlocked your youkai form. We will work on controlling your transformation once we have settled in the village. It seems you shall need more than simply someone to answer your pregnancy questions."

"Keh we all will…" Inuyasha mumbled his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okaa-san, what was it like being a doggy?" Rin turned her big brown eyes on Kagome.

"I didn't actually realize I had changed into a dog until Shippo knelt down next to me."

The rest of the trip to the village passed with minimal incident. They continued on their way until the huge log walls on the abandoned village came into view.

"Females and pups shall stay here while the males go clear the village of any threats. Kagome put a barrier around the pack and wait for our return." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. Spread out and eliminate any threat."

Kagome gathered the pups Sango Jaken and Ah-Un to her side and concentrated on a barrier to protect them until the males were done.

They returned after only about 15 minutes Miroku panting and holding up the heads of at least3 snake youkai.

Inuyasha came back covered in guts and swaggering.

Sesshomaru came back as pristine and white as he left he also had a rather large boar youkai slung over one shoulder.

"Come let us set up camp for the night." He held his hand out to Kagome and waited for her to come over to him. Together with their pack they walked into the village that would be their home for the next several months.


End file.
